How Can I Be Pregnant?
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee are together, that much is clear. Every night they spend as much time together as possible, without the sun rising or without Gumball passing out that is. But after one particular night, Gumball begins to feel and get sick constantly and felt like death it's up to the both of them to deal, without killing one another. (Rated M for yaoi and Mpreg!)
1. Chapter 1

**_New fanfiction! Now, let me make this clear, I have watched some episodes of Adventure Time but I've never seen them all, but I know enough characters-er, well the main ones at least, but I will say I have fallen in love with Marceline x Princess Bubblegum and in love with Prince Gumball x Marshall Lee! This is a yaoi and Mpreg story, so if you don't like either of those things then this isn't for you. For those who do like things like this enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not in anyway shape or form own Adventure Time!_**

* * *

Prince Gumball sat as his desk he had by the window in his room, his pencil scratching ever so softly against the paper as he wrote across it, looking at his small collection of beakers he had on his desk and back down writing again, something he'd been doing for the past couple of hours. He didn't get bored however, like other people would, he was studying the reactions of his chemicals when mixed and he found it fascinating, maybe more fascinating than people half the time for chemical reactions and experiments just fascinated him deeply.

His crown rested on the small space on his bedside table, allowing his hand to move through his pink hair freely without knocking the crown off and he sighed as he rubbed his eyes, which were strained and tired, his vision doubling faintly once as he blinked gently. As interesting and even fascinating as his little experiment was he needed to go to sleep, he felt very tired after the long day he had and he knew if he didn't get some sleep, in some form, he was going to crash hard and his experiments and chemicals would go off the walls bad, so he put corks in all the little vials putting them in a little tray then stood up sighing out gently.

He walked to his dresser pulling out a drawer grabbing a shirt and he shut it again, he then unbuttoned his shirt and pants letting them both fall to the floor and he pulled his dark shirt over his head and slid his arms through the sleeves little it fall and his light pink skin stood out like a neon comparison to the dark color and, clad in just the shirt and boxers, he turned to his bed only to let out a little squeal he was not proud of and a scalding blush. There, laying across his bed with a large wicked grin and eyes that looked like they could devour him with, hair falling across his brow and into his face slightly as he grinned laid Marshall Lee the Vampire King.

"Wow, I thought you would go much further Bubba, after all I was enjoying quite the view." Marshall purred as he sat up right grinning at the fiercely blushing prince who scowled at Marshall.

"You need to make some noise once in a while. It's so annoying." Prince Gumball snapped out irritatedly as he blushed hotly. "And how many times have I told you not to call me Bubba." That part was said in a mumble that made Marshall's grin widen considerably.

"D'aw Bubba don't be so cruel! Come on over here and I'll make it up to you." Marshall purred out again as he grinned hugely making Gumball's blush worsen and become hotter.

"Just go Marshall. Glob, this is all you ever want I swear it!" He sighed out angrily but still his heart picked up and arousal began to bloom in his lower stomach and spread through his veins and blood flowed down to his member causing it to twitch and stiffen slightly.

"It's not! It brings me great satisfaction knowing I can make you feel very good, as much as you make me feel." Marshall said with the same grin as he looked at Gumball's bright red face and he shifted standing up off the bed walking over to the pink prince and he wrapped his arms around the only slightly smaller boy's waist tightly yet gently pulling the pink body against his own sighing out gently, causing Gumball's hair to ruffle and disturb his hair softly.

"Shut up Marshall. You're so flippin' cliché." Gumball muttered but his face burned hotly all the same as he pressed his lips together and he felt Marshall's chest rumble as his head rested lightly on Marshall's shoulder.

"I may be cliché, but you find it flattering I know you do." Marshall's breath tickled Gumball's ear making the pink haired boy shiver gently at the feeling, his body heating up slowly as his hands began to curl and cling to Marshall's shirt tightly and he had to fight back a groan when Marshall's sharp teeth lightly nibbled on his earlobe, his eyes shutting when the lips slid to the spot right under his ear where the skin was most sensitive, then down across his jaw and neck softly, placing the softest kisses ever before their lips met and it was anything but soft. It was filled with pure lust and even passion as Gumball moaned out shivering gently again his arms wrapping up around the Vampire King's shoulders only to bury his fingers into the soft mass of Marshall's black hair.

He felt Marshall's arms tightening around his waist and he was spun around and backed up onto the bed before he could comprehend it and he tugged at Marshall's hoodie and the kiss broke briefly, their breathes uneven and heavy against the other's lips as Marshall tugged his hoodie off and followed it with his shirt and leaned down catching the pink princes lips in a deep, open mouthed kiss.

Their tongues stroked and fought intensely as Marshall's fingers unbuttoned his pants sliding them down and moved his pale fingers up curling them over the brim of Gumball's boxers tugging them down making the pink haired boy gasp out softly at the cool air hitting his lower half and his shirt was torn from the collar all the way down and Marshall broke the kiss letting Gumball suck in a breath, a small tendril of saliva connected their lips before Marshall smirked wickedly.

He leaned down planting kisses and sucking softly along the prince's collar bone, sucking the color out gently making Gumball moan out as Marshall slowly moved down lapping experimentally at his left nipple before clamping his mouth down around the perky nub suckling on it harshly biting down hard and gently once or twice as his fingers twirled and tugged on the right, neglected nipple making Gumball moan and pant, his erection aching and throbbing for a touch, anything from Marshall as his eyes rolled back from the pleasure. His fingers stayed tangled in his lover's soft hair clenching fistfuls at a time until he groaned loudly.

"M-Marshall...M-More..."Gumball moaned out squirming gently as he panted, his head falling to the left pressing his hot burning cheek to the cool bed sheets. He felt Marshall release his suction on his nipple and smirked at him as he arched his hips up rubbing his erection once against Gumball's making his eyes roll back again.

"Mmm I can see that." Marshall purred but leaned down kissing his lover deeply, as deep as possible, before pressing the head of his erection against Gumball's entrance.

"W-Wait! Don't go in like-like that." Gumball blushed at his own words leaning over to the side table opening the drawer pulling out a little thing of lube handing it to Marshall blushing profusely but the Vampire King just grinned widely.

"I don't know how I always manage to forget how delicate you are." Marshall chuckled as he squirted some lubricant into his hand only to spread it onto his member, a blush coating his cheeks.

He leaned down bracing his arms on either side of Gumball's shoulders as he leaned down kissing the pink prince deeply again as he slid his erection into Gumball deeply and the pink haired boy yelled out in pleasure and threw his head back in ecstasy. Marshall pushed all the way in until his hips pressed firmly against Gumball and the pink prince moaned out loudly biting his lower lip gently and before Marshall could move Gumball moved over in a twisting motion quickly, so his own eyes met with Marshall's now wide, shocked yet completely aroused red eyes which darkened considerably.

"Now what do you think you're doing, Bubba?" Marshall growled out as his hands came up to his sides moving them up the pink colored flesh only to sink them down, his fingers digging into Gumball's hips tightly.

"What does it look like I'm doing." Gumball murmured but grinned widely at Marshall, who's eyes flashed and darkened with arousal as Gumball began moving his hips up and down causing a moan to slip from his lips as his cheeks burned hotter if possible.

He just barely heard the moan that escaped Marshall's lips as his hips arched up to meet every downward thrust of Gumball's making the prince moan. He began thrusting his hips down faster and harder making Marshall also pick up the magnitude of his thrusts, the prince clawed at his thighs lightly which were covered in little beads of sweat along with the rest of his body as he panted harshly shivering hard. Marshall groaned twitching lightly as he thrust upwards meeting Gumball's thrusts, his own breath hitching and escaping his lips in loud pants, the sounds of their flesh meeting and slapping in the movements, the smell of sweat and sex in the room that he was coming to adore in a strange way.

Marshall clenched the prince's hips tighter and moved his hand up wrapping his hand around the pink prince's erection stroking it quickly causing everything to pick up speed rather fast. He was aware of the increase and faster thrusts of Gumball's lifts and drops, was aware of his meeting the thrusts that Gumball was nearing his climax and Marshall would be damned if he didn't gift him with it and his own.

He growled lowly in his throat twisting over planting the pink prince onto his stomach with his hips high in the air and Marshall slammed his own hips forward hard and quick, unable to truly help himself as his bros pulled together tightly and his jaw clenched tight as every howl and scream of his name that left Gumball's mouth pushed him closer and closer to his climax. He panted quick like, huffing almost, as his hips slammed forward faster and faster as his growls became louder, ripping through the sounds of sex.

His skin broke out in surprising tremors and goosebumps as he growled Gumball's name out as his orgasm struck and Gumball screamed his release, the cum splattering up on his stomach and the bedsheets as he trembled hard with the after effects and the feeling of Marshall's own cum filling him to the brim quickly. Marshall pulled out flopping onto the bed next to the panting prince who looked at Marshall from under his lashes smiling slightly making the vampire grin widely. Gumball moved over close too Marshall, burying his body tight into Marshall's like puzzle pieces and he rested his hot cheek against Marshall's sweaty chest, which, he surprisingly didn't mind in the slightest bit.

"You, my dear prince, are full of surprises aren't you?" Marshall murmured groggily as Gumball chuckled out loudly and looked up at Marshall just as groggily.

"And so aren't you. I don't want you to go." Gumball suddenly whined out making his face flush again at the embarrassing out burst but Marshall chuckled and kissed the tip of the pink princes nose softly.

"I know, but I need to go. I don't want too, but I need too and you need to get some sleep now. I'll be back soon enough." Marshall's breath was warm against Gumball's cheek making the prince shiver softly with a brief flash of lust before relaxing as a hand brushed his cheek and Marshall slid out of bed making Gumball pout gently a bit.

"I wish you could stay." Gumball sighed out falling back against his pillows as he sighed again dramatically making Marshall bark out a laugh as he slid his pants back on buttoning them up as his shirt was magically on him and along with his hoodie.

"As do I, sweet prince. But it sadly can't be tonight, I'll see you tomorrow however." Marshall smiled revealing a flash of his fangs as he walked forward and leaned down kissing Gumball softly before pulling away walking to the balcony windows.

"I love you." Gumball said suddenly as he looked at Marshall who seemed surprised before he smiled softly.

"Love you too, now go to sleep. Or tomorrow won't come quick enough for you." Marshall chuckled out but just as he stepped out and shut the window Gumball had already, finally and rather blessedly, passed out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Laying out, the sheets cool against his skin and the pillow warm against his cheek, Gumball sighed as he rolled over to avoid a sharp stinging light that tried to get through his curtains and he sighed gently again. He moved a hand up rubbing his forehead softly before rubbing his hand down across his face and rested his palm over his mouth, his cheeks lightly flushed as he sat up slowly leaning back against the head board. He was used to the sex at night, he enjoyed it even, but it was always lonely waking up to the morning without Marshall even if he understood that the vampire couldn't be in the sun and had to return.

Gumball wished sometimes that he could just turn the sun off permanently so he could be with Marshall whenever possible. He sighed again letting his head fall back against the wall looking up at the ceiling before he straightened up slowly and he slid out of bed, the sheets tangled up and clinging to his waist and legs like stubborn tentacles. He kicked and pushed the blankets away walking across the room, the wind from the window caress his bare skin and he sighed walking to his bathroom. He entered the large, spacey room shutting the door and he walked across the length of the white bathroom to his shower turning it on and sat on the toilet letting his head fall back as he rubbed his neck softly and he shut his eyes softly, briefly. How long as it been? He and Marshall hung out back in...October? November? What if it started in January?

He wasn't sure, but something changed between the both of them over the past half a year, he and Marshall had been coming together sex wise and emotional wise and he had to admit that he'd been hoping for this to happen to them. For the past moths it'd been a dream for Gumball honestly; something he did, rather embarrassingly, used to dream about constantly, but now that it was realized for the both of them, Gumball felt like he was actually dreaming and that he'd wake up any moment now. He stood up stepping into the shower, the hot water instantly soothing over his strained back, neck and shoulders causing hi head to roll back then to the side groaning with how incredibly good it did feel.

He didn't reach for the soap yet, he just stood there enjoying the hot water sighing in happiness and content before he finally started to use the soap, slowly at first just letting his mind wonder when a loud crash from his room had him blinking and tensing a bit before finishing up quickly and turning the water off. He stepped out grabbing a towel to secure around his waist when a wave of nausea rolled over him surprisingly.

He was able to push it down tight for the moment as he toweled himself off and he walked forward, thankful Peppermint Maid left spare clothes in the bathroom, he stopped by the door pulling open a little cabinet pulling out a sweat shirt and sweat pants tightening the string and he looked at the bathroom apprehensively again before opening the door. He walked out of the bathroom, a the haziness of the steam following him, but his cautiousness immediately receded away as is lips tugged into a grin.

"Yo!" Fionna grinned brightly at Gumball, who raised a brow at the grinning female and he walked forward, his feet making soft little padding noises.

"What're you doing Fionna?" He asked raising his brow a bit more ignoring how his stomach was rolling around like he would be sick but also fluttered with a strange feeling. Sometimes when Fionna showed up it was always linked with a message from Marshall but also because he was happy to see Fionna anyhow, they were friends besides it was him who got her and Flame Prince together. Said blonde, jerked up surprising him a bit.

"How're ya doin'?" Fionna asked as she stood up off the bed as she grinned even still at Gumball.

"I'm fine. What're you up too? I thought you weren't allowed to really go adventuring and climbing up walls, through windows and into bedrooms," Gumball said with another raising of his brow and Fionna flushed with embarrassment and a bit of shame.

"Well I wanted to do it one last time, before I start to pop at least!" Fionna's blue eyes shined softly with determination, but it looked like... _sadness_ to Gumball.

Yes, for the next eight months for Fionna, she wouldn't be able to run around for she was pregnant. It was a surprise to him and Marshall when she told the both of them with her wide, infectious grin, how she didn't seem worried in the slightest bit. Fionna hadn't really talked about having kids, being pregnant, settling down into a new life, being a mother or even wife to someone.

She always saved the princes' from the Ice Queen and went on wild adventures with her cat, Cake. But when she met Flame Prince she seemed to change in a way he saw and felt, how she became a little more docile and now that she was pregnant she hadn't truly talked about going on anymore adventures but she seemed sad about giving it up.

"I'm not supposed too but I just..." Fionna's grin slipped as her blue eyes looked down at the window sill with longing even as her hand stroked her belly which would expand in the coming months. Then her wide eyes flicked up to Gumball, a smile widening her lips again. "Do you wanna feel? I'm already getting a bump!" Then she grabbed his hand pressing it to her stomach, which now a soft faint but there, curve that made Gumball's eyes widen a bit, sure his violet eyes held a flicker of curiosity in them.

"Wow. It's already forming? What are you and him hoping for?" Gumball asked as he stroked her faint bump gently and she giggled softly before smiling softer as he straighted removing his hand and her own hand moved down stroking her belly gently.

"I don't care what the gender will be. But he's hoping the baby'll be a girl." Fionna said smiling gently as she continued stroking her stomach a bit before letting a breath and placed her hands on her hips. "By the way! Marshall wanted me to tell you, that you are to come to his house by seven o'clock, he wants to spend the night with you and is kidnapping you for the day tomorrow."

"Ah I see. Well even so, I won't get away with being missing for a day or so-"

"Don't worry! Me and Cake'll cover for you!" Fionna interrupted before placing her hands on his shoulders, her eyes shining with happiness and her usual sparkle. "You are gonna go and enjoy yourself with him!"

He sighed out looking at her tiredly opening his mouth to speak, when his stomach gave a hard lurch and his eyes widened a bit as his hand moved up slapping over his mouth and he turned running to the bathroom hearing Fionna's panicked voice behind him as he stumbled to the toilet but knew he wouldn't make it and grabbed the small trash bin and ended up emptying his stomach contents into the bin. He felt a hand patting his back softly as he gagged. He hated vomiting, very much so, he get's weak feeling and he cries a lot and even after he can't stop crying for some reason and it was very embarrassing to him, for anyone whatsoever to see him sobbing over being sick.

"Bubbs, you should lay down." Fionna said softer now, her tone holding many layers of concern as she rubbed his back softly and he allowed her to help stand up and he found the mouth wash he was thinking of seeking in his hand and he knocked it back swishing it around his mouth briefly before spitting it out in the sick and turned with Fionna's hand on his back walking him to his bed and he crawled back in the bed resting his head on the pillow and looked at Fionna. "I can tell Marshall you don't feel like going out, if you're still not feeling good. Or do you prefer him to come here and you tell him yourself?"

"Just let him come later. I'm sorry to make you leave but I kind of feel like sleeping this off for a bit." Gumball said feeling his brows pull together tightly at how tired he was but then again vomiting does cause a strain on the body so it made sense. Fionna smiled leaning down kissing his cheek making him blush lightly and she nodded walking to the window. 'You should just go through the door, it even makes me as uneasy as Flame to see you going out the window."

"Don't worry, I got my safety net!" Fionna winked lightly when he heard a disgruntled sigh and he laughed gently at Cake's attitude and Fionna smirked. "But I want you to lay and stay in bed for the day, until Marshall comes."

"Yes, ma'am." Gumball said chuckled softly and the blonde smirked at him widely before she crawled out the window and disappeared from his view and he sighed shutting his eyes softly. How many days has he been sick now?

Five, that's a week he's been getting sick now, whether in the morning or even right after eating he would vomit and feel terrible afterwards. He sighed fluttering his lashes softly on his cheeks lightly as he curled up on his side, not wanting to think about it anymore and he sighed out again, before slowly drifting into that place that was dreaming yet not dreaming but he found himself surprisingly pleased to be in that area at all.


	3. Chapter 3

When Gumball woke up it was late in the afternoon which he could tell by the light that was spreading into a warm orange color and soft light wise. He yawned softly thankful his stomach was calm, almost like normal but he could strangely feel twists of nausea in his stomach still. There was an arm around his waist, however, that rested tight around him and stroked his hip idly and black hair tickled his cheek where a cool cheek pressed against his overly heated neck and a cool breath tickled his shoulder.

He felt Marshall's body pressing tight to his back but it was comforting as he sighed out but those little twisting sensations were making a little clammy feeling sweep across his forehead and his palms as he sucked in deep, calming breathes not wanting to be sick, not in front of Marshall for it would keep anything from happening between them tonight and it's what he wanted-no craved to happen.

He felt lips pressing against his shoulder softly as the breath tickled up his neck and to the sensitive flesh by his ear as his cheeks flushed softly with pleasure but it was short lived for the nausea started to swell making his stomach twist and cramp, making him feel terrible when Marshall nipped the tip of his ear softly while his hand moved over towards his member but he couldn't will himself to move or respond as he tried clamping down tight on the nausea which seemed to swell and double.

"Gumball? What's the matter?" Marshall murmured into his ear when the nausea reached it's peak and he rushed out of the bed with a hand clamped over his mouth tight as he ran to the bathroom, nearly stumbling blindly as he reached the bathroom only to double over the toilet the minute he reached it, emptying the little food he'd managed to eat hours before that Peppermint Maid had brought him as tears pricked at his eyes.

He knew the tears were from the intensity of his body urging the contents of his stomach but also from a strange feeling of sadness that welled in him as the tears trickled down his flushed cheeks. He felt a hand lay down on his back and rub his tense back softly as he finished vomiting sucking in breathes as he flushed the toilet standing up on shaky legs with Marshall hovering behind him worriedly. He brushed teeth quickly then rinsed sucking in breathes, feeling sick still but strangely better.

"I'm sorry." Gumball found himself whispering as tears pricked in his eyes and Marshall gave him a lopsided, worried grinned as his red eyes bore into Gumball.

"It's fine, I forgot that you were sick. Maybe we shouldn't.." Marshall trailed off making Gumball tense as his violet met and clashed with Marshall's red ones, his spine fused straight as he glared.

He knew what Marshall was going to say. He would say 'Maybe we shouldn't fool around, have sex tonight.' which strangely angered Gumball and he felt happy he just brushed his teeth for he stepped forward to Marshall's figure throwing his arms around the vampire's shoulders pressing his lips up to Marshall's into a deep searing kiss that got his heart pumping and his member twitching and hardening with need against his sweat pants. He felt Marshall slowly returning his passion as his arms wrapped around the pink prince's waist tight pulling him tight against his form as their lips moved in unison, in pure hunger as Gumball's fingers dug into Marshall's shoulders.

Gumball couldn't say how he got to his room, but he really didn't give a flying flip about he did, all he cared about was Marshall laying over him, his legs wrapped tight around Marshall's waist as the sinful lips trailed down to his neck. He bit down gently sucking the color softly making Gumball moan when Marshall moved down pushing his shoulder up and Gumball took it off throwing it to the other side as he panted wantonly as he blushed deeply groaning when Marshall licked and bit down softly on his hard nipple which made his stomach jump lowly as he blushed and he groaned softly, his head turning to press into the blankets as his arms rested up above his head and he shivered when his sweats and boxers were pulled off, the cool air kissing his skin.

He moaned when lips feathered across his hip before finding that his legs were up by his shoulders, his legs spread as he gasped loudly blushing hotly when Marshall pushed into him rather immediately without a true warning and Gumball cried out from the stretching feeling though he was quite used to the feeling but it felt new each time they did it.

His fingers twisted and held onto the fabric of the bed beneath him as he bit his lip hard, not at all ashamed of how fast they were going and the pace that seemed frantic and crazy but he wanted Marshall in him, now now now. He cried out loudly when Marshall moved his hips in quick, rather short thrusts that made Gumball whimper and moan, feeling overwhelmed and insane from the wild feeling of lust, pleasure and desire pounding to a forbidden edge inside of him when he felt sudden nausea clamp down making him hiss in a breath.

 _'No no no! Not now!'_ He thought to himself frantically as a moan tore from his throat as Marshall panted quietly above him, but his body was taken over by a clammy, sickening feeling as his stomach tightened and twisted crazily.

He fought it down as he felt Marshall pausing above him as he swallowed hard but a lurch from his stomach had him gagging and he was faintly aware of Marshall sliding out of him, reaching over and tucking a small trash bin under his chin as his stomach lurched and he vomited once again. He felt Marshall stroking his hair softly as he gagged softly heaving slightly, making soft choking noises as his body ached from the intensity again and he felt tears trickling down his cheeks.

He felt fingers digging in through his hair near his scalp and Marshall was sitting down, his own boxers seeming to be on him magically as he pulled Gumball's head into his lap softly but Gumball got up wanting to get rid of the metallic taste of vomit in his mouth and he stumbled to the bathroom finding his own boxers had been slipped up and on as he brushed his teeth. Now, instead of the frantic, burning passion that had been bubbling and threatening to burn through him he felt a tiredness so deep it ached through him and when he crawled on the bed he found his head being cushioned in Marshall's lap and fingers moving through his hair again and a soft sigh.

"Bubba, you know I don't like doing this when you're sick." Marshall sighed out as he stroked Gumball's head softly by weaving his fingers through the pink prince's hair and Gumball felt guilt double inside of him, so much so that he didn't even bother correcting Marshall on calling him Bubba.

"I know but...I just want you. I don't want to squander the time we have at night by just doing this!" Marshall's eyes widened when Gumball's eyes welled with tears and he felt confused at the tears but could understand how Gumball felt as he brushed the tears leaking from Gumball's eyes softly.

"We have as much time as we desire Bubba. I could come to you in the day, we'd just buy you some black out curtains, or you come to my place all day." Marshall said smiling when he coaxed a little grin out of Gumball and he stroked his hair softly still and he then slid his hair down to cup his cheek softly looking down at the prince. "Why don't I steal you to my place, whether you're sick or not. Or do you not feel well enough for traveling."

"Honestly, I would like to go to your home but..you're right, I don't feel well enough for traveling." Gumball sounded tired now as his lashes drooped and his eyes shut softly. Before Marshall could get another word in the prince was snoring softly, just softly barely even there, as he relax and nuzzled his cheek into his hand and against his thigh making the Vampire King chuckle softly as he stroked Gumball's cheek softly. Adorable, is a word to describe the prince if Marshall had to use one. He sighed then smiled softly, promising in his mind, to stay until the sun came up tonight just for Gumball.

* * *

When Gumball woke up the next morning he didn't feel exactly sick like he was going to puke his guts up like he had been feeling the past five-well six days now and he sat up slowly groaning from his uncomfortable sleep position but he felt...bloated? He frowned as he stood up walking to the bathroom sighing out gently while his brows pulled together tightly and he walked to the bathroom shutting the door behind him walking to the toilet to relieve himself, his bladder nearly screaming at him it felt, when last night came crashing through his mind causing a hot, searing blush to rise to his cheeks.

He felt his his heart freeze in his chest before cursing under his breath lifting the toilet seat and relieved himself sighing softly, flushed and washed his hands then brushed his teeth per usual morning habits. He still felt bloated making him frown again as he pressed a hand to his stomach softly as he walked out of the bathroom opening the door and he pulled his regular clothes on frowning softly but ignored it turning to his bedroom door and opened it before walking out his shoes loud against the floor when Peppermint Maid seemed to come out of nowhere.

"How do you feel today, your highness?" Peppermint Maid asked as she looked at Gumball who smiled softly at her.

"I feel fine, kind of bloated but fine. In fact, has breakfast been made yet?" Gumball tilted his head softly smiling, his crown which he'd put on glinted lightly at the catch of light in the hall as he looked at Peppermint Maid.

"Of course," Gumball nodded them walked pat Peppermint Maid politely while Peppermint Maid seemed to be chew on a thought, hesitant about saying anything and just as Gumball reached the end of the hall she turned. "M-My lord? May I request something of you?" Gumball turned his head to look over his shoulder at her and raised a brow softly but smiled soft all the same.

"Yes you may," Gumball turned giving her his attention and Peppermint Maid sighed out before looking at Gumball again.

"I...I just thought I'd suggest you see a doctor or something of the sort, if you are sick. I mean, better safe then sorry right?" She braced for some sort of snap but Gumball smiled at her genuinely.

"I will think of your suggestion, but I think I'll be fine. It could've just been a stomach bug or even from my being in the lab too much." Gumball said as he smiled at her but she still seemed genuinely worried as she looked at the prince.

"Even so, will you maybe just-just think of going to a doctor? I-I don't mean to force you too! I just-I'm just worried for you is all." Peppermint Maid stuttered out as she looked at Gumball who looked back at her evenly, blinking his violet eyes at her and smiled a little less.

"Perhaps I will. Thank you, Peppermint Maid, for the suggestion. If you'll excuse me, however, I feel rather hungry so I should go and eat before this bug strikes back twice as bad." Gumball joked then turned disappearing before Peppermint Maid could say another word.

He frowned softly to himself as he walked down the hall that he turned down and pressed a hand to his bloated stomach, which still felt uncomfortable but his stomach, despite puking his guts out the past six days, he felt ravenous like he could eat any and everything. He sighed as he got closer to the scent of food, his lower lip finding it's way between his teeth for him to gnaw on softly as his finger pressed against his stomach softly. Maybe...Maybe he should got to a doctor.

He shook his head hard, shaking the thought away immediately, as he looked at his hand moving it from his stomach as the bloated feeling seemed to double just a bit, strange as it was making him clench his jaw tight a bit. No, he'd be fine as he said he would, it was just a bug and the bloating...well the bloating could be explained, he probably just at something that made him sick and bloated, he'd be fine and things would be normal so there was absolutely no need to call a doctor. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey there, Fionna how are ya?" Marhsall asked as Fionna stood in his door way, smiling bright yet wickedly which made his lips twitch in response. Fionna looked tired, drained, as her blue eyes flicked to his and yet her smile stayed on her lips making his brows pull together.

"Can I come in for a couple minutes just to hang out with you?" She asked gently, sounding tired and her tone was so soft it was surprising to the Vampire King, for Fionna had always been loud and bright, happy and bubbly when he first met her but now she look worn down and so incredibly tired.

"Sure you can, what's wrong?" Marshall held the door open looking at the human with curiosity as she walked in, her long blonde hair laying dully against her back as she walked in and she moved straight to the couch she always favorited making Marshall grin a bit but it didn't dissolve his worry for the human. He floated over to her as she covered her eyes with her hands as she sighed gently letting her head fall abck and she moved her hands as Marshall floated in front of her and she looked close to tears making Marshall's eyes widen softly.

"Marshall, I'm so tired, I feel restless but I can't do anything." Fionna said then burst into loud, ugly wet sobs as she slapped her hands over her face to cover her tears, possibly, but they slipped through the cracks of her fingers as she sobbed and Marshall felt his eyes widening at this. Fionna, his close friend, was sobbing andseeming so anguished in front of him but he was to surprised much too shocked, to really reach out and say something to her to make her feel better as she sobbed loudly. Then he sat down next to her awkwardly reaching his hand out rubbing her back as he had for Gumball and she sobbed loudly still and she sounded tired, very tired, making him surprised with her double.

The blonde always had a bright, perky attitude no matter what, even when she was upset she was determined to do what she could to help others and never allowed herself to break down sobbing in front of others unless it was unavoidable. Now she was coming to him and sobbing openly, a thing she never ever in a million years would have ever done before and he rubbed her back continuously. She sniffled suddenly which was a different from the loud sobs she'd been emitting just a moment ago as she looked at Marshall with tears glittering and clinging to her long blonde lashes and her blue eyes shimmered at him.

"What's wrong? Come on, you can tell me! I bet I could help you with whatever ales you with my amazing years of wise and knowledgeable experience." Marshall joked as he poked her side making her grin weakly at him and he brushed a stray tear from her cheek. "Come on, just tell me. Is it life? The pregnancy? Cake? FP?" FP was something Marshall would sometimes, just sometimes, call Flame Prince but he knew better than to say it in front of the prince for his ass almost got roasted and burned last time it slipped out.

"It's just...I thought I could handle the pregnancy, I thought I was ready to give up all my adventuring. I thought I was really going to be able to settle down and be docile, but I...I can't! _I can't_ , Marshall!" Fionna suddenly wailed as tears trickled down and she was sobbing and wailing again, hard enough her body shook and Marshall stared at her with wide eyes as he processed her words. This was..new. She was so excited not even five days ago about being pregnant, about getting married and setting a date for everything, how she was excited about being with Flame Prince yet here she was, a blubbering wailing mess on his couch.

"Fi, it's gonna be okay! Trust me on this, you'll have a whole new life that'll be just as fun as adventuring!" Marshall tried to make his tone light and bubbly, like hers, but it failed horribly but it got her sobs to choke down to little bubbles of noise leaving her lips.

"But it won't be the _**s-SAAAMMEEE!**_ " She wailed as she dissolved into sobs again making Marshall stare at her wide eyed. Damn! He chewed on his lower lip for a moment before moving closer to her and wrapped his arm awkwardly around her and she looked at him with her watery blue eyes and offered a weak smile. Then she was sobbing right into his shoulder and in his ear making him cringe but he hugged her tight, despite his awkwardness and though his mind was focused on calming his pregnant friend down, some part of him was wondering what Gumball was doing now and if he was feeling better.

* * *

Prince Gumball was laying out on his bed, his face morphed in a soft pout as he laid out and sighed gently resting his chin on the pillow as his lashes lowered gently. When he'd gone down to breakfast he nearly devoured everything when his chest started aching softly making him more distracted but he ate and at lunch, he ate the same, large amount of food he had at breakfast. It was like he'd never seen or smelled food before which was a surprise to those who had been there with breakfast with him and he was even surprised himself.

But then, not even an hour ago, he'd gotten the waves of nausea and had spent ten minutes hunched of the toilet puking his guts out and had passed out on the floor for the full hour before waking up clammy feeling, tired still, but his stomach was twisting and clamping in on itself with hunger. He was now laying on his bed, the hunger gnawing at him still, but there was one thing he truly wanted but he didn't truly want to tell anyone and would rather die than admitting it to Marshall either, but right at that moment he was craving, desperately craving meat of any and all kinds.

It was making his mouth wet at just the thought and his stomach growled loudly like an insistent monster that demanded to be fed and he sat up on his knees pressing a hand to his snarling stomach. He climbed off his bed hesitantly to see if the waves of nausea would come and it was just a ploy, but the hunger was still snarling and twisting in his stomach, demanding to be sated immediately. He sighed then dashed to his bedroom door looking at the sun making it's descent in the sky casting it's slightly darker lighting across his room and knew he had some time to eat to his hearts desire.

He ran down the hall quickly, as quick as he could, then dashed down to the right following the same path he'd taken downstairs to the kitchen and he sped up slightly with his arms pumping at his sides and when he reached the dining room he was panting softly, feeling winded but walked to the kitchen grateful no one was there.

He walked to the fridge fast and threw open the door scanning over everything before noticing meatloaf from the previous night, then hamburgers that must have been made yesterday for anyone and he pulled both things out, put them in the oven to warm up setting the timer for three minutes and he felt itchy for the food, so much so that his foot started tapping against the floor softly with his impatience

When the oven finally, _finally_ , made a little ding he yanked both meats out, grabbed a fork and found himself leaning against the counter just scarfing down the meat quickly. It was hot and burned his mouth and throat but it was so good he could ignore it as he shoved forkful after forkful of the meatloaf into his mouth until his fork made a soft little scratching noise and he looked down seeing the meatloaf was completely gone.

He then set to work devouring down he hamburgers quickly like he'd never eaten, especially this morning and at noon, but it was so good, so satisfying he moaned aloud as he shut his eyes while eating and when he reached out for more he opened his eyes to see he'd eaten all the hamburgers that'd been left over and nearly started wailing with the hunger that clawed at him still, faint as it was, but he wanted _more_.

He never truly liked meat this much to scarf it down, he could eat it yes but it was only occasionally, but now he felt like he would just cut off his arm for more meat when a little perk in his mind made him feel stupid. Marshall! Marshall was a big carnivore, more so than him and it seemed like he ate meat for the both of them so it would make sense for the vampire to have right? He grinned lightly to himself before rushing to the front door where his light sweat shirt rested ad he threw it on the opened the door only to see Marshall standing there with his umbrella blocking out the sunlight making Gumball let out a loud squeak of surprise and made Marshall smirk.

"Well then, that's not the kind of welcome I thought I'd get. But you look a lot better, you're positively glowing Bubba!" Marshall smirked wider as Gumball blushed at his words and reached out to smack the vampire but found his hand being grabbed and he was pressing against Marshall's body and lips skimmed across his cheek making his breath hitch and his heart speed up in his chest. "That's a better welcome, isn't it?"

"You're so touchy." Gumball grumbled but blushed intensely when Marshall smirked widely.

"I am but you love it! Now you're coming to my place, no if's and's or but's about it." Marshall then wrapped his arm around Gumball's waist and picked the prince up frowning softly as he jolted lightly from his little hover surprise coating over his face and Gumball scowled softly. "Sorry, Bubba. You're feeling...lighter."

"I am?" Gumball blinked in genuine surprise, he didn't think he was lighter, in fact he thought he was gaining some weight but at Marshall's frown he had to guess he was lighter.

"You are. I'm making you eat food, any kind, when we get to my place. I don't care if you like it or not, you've been puking your guts out and losing weight, if I were anyone else I'd think you would be purging but you're not the type to do that, but I'm making you eat something." Marshall looked serious, much more serious than Gumball had ever seen him be and he sighed out nodding his soft consent but his stomach snarled loudly for food and he blushed intensely and Marshall laughed. "Well I thin that decides it then, you'll eat something when we get to my place."

"Fine," Gumball sighed out, like it was such a big deal but in fact he was secretly pleased that Marshall was so concerned and a touch nurturing about his eating.

"You know you're starving, don't go all Sour Puss on me," Marshall grinned as he hovered up making Gumball hang on tighter and when they started zooming, rather quickly if Gumball admitted so and it made him a bit queasy, but the speed was comforting in a strange way and, not for the first time, wished secretly that they could stay like this for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning-or day- Gumball woke up with his back and joints, even his limbs, aching softly and his head pounding strangely. He opened his eyes slowly to be face to face with Marshall who was sleeping peacefully and Gumball smiled softly only to have a heave of his stomach bring him to reality and his eyes widened softly as he sat up right shifting the bed just ab it, his skin covered already in a light sheen of sweat

pricked with new waves of sweat as his stomach twisted and he felt clammy, in a familiar and not good way, as his eyes shut of their own accord. Then, with one more final twist and heave he shot out of bed to the bathroom with Marshall waking up and sitting up behind him as he heaved into the toilet. Why? Yesterday he'd devoured any and all food Marshall gave him but now he was puking his guts out once again like before and he felt tears pricking at his eyes from both the puking and his anger, frustration and irritation. He gagged lightly then leaned back forcing his body to calm down as he flushed the toilet standing up and brushed his teeth vigorously and rather angrily as he walked out to Marshall who looked at him with wide eyes and concern.

"Bubba-" Marshall started to speak, but it was like the nickname that slipped out made anger, cold and ruthless, well inside of Gumball and before he could stop it, it burst and flowed through him

" ** _Don't flippin' start with me!_** " Gumball screamed surprising not only himself, but Marshall. " _ **I don't want to hear your wise cracks or opinions! I've been puking my Globbing stomach out for seven days now, I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm so sick and flipping tired of all of this!**_ "

"Gumball, calm down. It's okay, just calm down it's alright." Marshall adapted a calming tone but it was only stroking Gumball's anger as his violet eyes flashed at Marshall, who floated up out of bed and over to Gumball grabbing his arm and spinning his body towards the vampire who looked at him. "Calm. Down."

" _I don't have too! I don't want too! I have the right to be angry!_ " Gumball snarled as he glared at Marshall who looked at him with surprise and, shocking both of them, Gumball threw his arms around Marshall pressing his lips to Marshall's fervently and desperately.

He felt Marshall's surprise melt into arousal from the low little growl he gave, whether of anger or approval he didn't now, but he felt the vampire's hand sliding into his hair tightly tilting his head back for better access or so he thought only to find himself being pulled from the kiss and he gasped, like he was being yanked from his only life source. He stared at Marshall wide eyed and nearly screamed as he ached and leaned forward only for Marshall to lean back, his heart pounding against his chest though he didn't even feel adrenaline or angry anymore, so why was his heart pounding so fast and hard?

He felt agonized, wanting to scream and curse the world, but also wanting to have Marshall on top of him, giving him all forms of pleasure and helping him relieve the burning ache and wanting inside of him. Gumball let out a loud whimper leaning forward wanting to kiss Marshall but he felt Marshall pull back still and he felt-felt unwanted, undesirable, not attractive, which caused him to burst into loud sobs and tears scorched down his face only to realize with a little jerk he'd already had been crying.

"Why? Why don't you want to do it with me? Am I not attractive now?" Gumball wailed his insecurities without meaning too as he hiccuped and sobbed loudly, rather unattractively, but Marshall leaned forward wrapping his arms around the prince's waist feeling all kinds of shock and surprise. Why was he crying? Did he really want him _that_ badly? Marshall, any other day, would rather readily and excitedly comply, throw the prince on his bed and bring them both to a precipice of pleasure and all kinds of erotic places, but this...this was too strange.

"Calm down. It's alright, it's okay Gumball, you don't need to cry." Marshall tried to calm the wailing prince down as he stroked his hair softly and he felt like he was calming Fionna down all over again. Then he felt lips pressing to the left side of his neck, a sensitive place, and he shivered feeling a small shiver of arousal start to snake through him.

"Please, Marshall, please. I'm sorry but please I-I want you, I _want_ you on me and in me, please _please_." Gumball whimpered tugging on Marshall's shirt, which he'd worn to bed that day, which made him shiver and he groaned softly when Gumball's hand snaked between them to palm and rub Marshall's crotch as his breath wavered against his neck.

He didn't know what was wrong with Gumball, any other day he wouldn't question this, but he was now but the pleasure was welling and the blood was becoming hot molten lava in his veins as his member throbbed and hardened almost instantly under Gumball's ministrations and he soon found himself grinding against Gumball's hand, a small moan leaving his lips. He growled when Gumball's teeth lightly bit down on his collar bone and he grabbed Gumball turning and shoving him onto the bed on his stomach as he panted quietly feeling overwhelmed as he reached underneath and grabbed Gumball's erection in his hand stroking it slow as he worked a finger into Gumball making the pink haired boy cry out from the sensation.

He moaned into the bedsheets as Marshall pushed his finger in and out curling it looking for the spot inside of Gumball that would leave him screaming and swooning into the bed, his middle finger being added in as he pumped both his fingers in and out leaning down scraping his fang against Gumball's back making the prince shiver didn't care that this happened out of nowhere, that it was going so fast, he just felt blinded by his lust and desire as he moved his fingers in and out faster, listening to the small whimpers and cries of his name leaving Gumball's lips a he growled soft. Gumball felt like his head was spinning and becoming lighter with each pump and curl of Marshall's fingers, he himself didn't understand why he was so worked up when he'd been angry and screaming not even two minutes ago as he moaned into the bed again.

He felt the absence of Marshall's fingers disappear making him cry out and start to turn to look at Marshall only to scream in pleasure when Marshall's lubed member slam into him all the way to the hilt with zero warning. He felt like his breath was getting caught in his throat, the tears which never seemed to stop were scorching a path down his cheeks as he moaned and he felt Marshall's hips pressing against him tight and his chest to his back as his hips snapped back and forth, pushing into Gumball deeply making him moan and arched up against his hips shivering hard blushing darkly moaning with approval with each hard thrusts that seemed to make his very cells vibrate crazily.

Marshall growled lowly in his throat as his fangs just very barely nicked into Gumball's skin making a few little pricks of blood pop up which he licked away and sucked the color from the spot softly making Gumball moan out Marshall's name loudly as his hips moved backwards in a rolling motion making Marshall growl and he sat up on his heels dragging Gumball with him making him sink down on his member all over again making the prince wail in pleasure. He thrust up quick and hard making loud slapping noise echo and resound in the room as his hips snapped up and he wrapped an arm around Gumball's waist stroking hi member quickly and fast, intensely.

He slammed upwards as fast as his hand making Gumball scream and claw at his thighs which were covered in a soft beads of sweat which also covered the rest of his body as his bit his lip only to howl out Marshall's name when Marshall began slamming up against that one spot inside of him that made stars burst across his vision and he felt boneless and he groaned shivering hard. Marshall moaned out loudly as he slammed up exciting Gumball further with the noise before he cried out, his climax reaching and forming, his cum splattering up on his stomach as Marshall groaned filling him up to the brim making him shiver softly. He slumped over as Marshall pulled out of him panting loudly, his breath hitching and uneven which was a little different but Gumball was out cold before words could truly be exchanged.

* * *

Gumball woke up again at sunrise or sunset, he wasn't sure, but he sat up slowly feeling fine if hungry as all hell and he looked over at Marshall who looked at him with a sort of confused, hesitant look that made a ping of pain go through Gumball. Why was he-Oh. Oh Glob. His face burned hotly and darkly as the memories surfaced quickly making him feel ashamed of his behavior, he didn't even know what to say about his behavior, he couldn't say anything at all. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing would come out and his cheeks burned hotly as Marshall stared at him evenly but his stomach snarled loudly making Marshall chuckle and his arm reached out to wrap and yank Gumball to him.

"M-Marshall I..I'm sorry for earlier I-I didn't think-er well wasn't thinking then, I'm sorry.' Gumball stuttered but Marshall could tell he was being as sincere as can be and made Marshall smile softly at the stuttering male.

"It's fine." Marshall said leaning up pressing their lips together with a soft, chaste kiss that had Gumball blushing anew and Marshall slid out of bed while holding Gumball making the prince squeak softly. He dragged the prince to the kitchen only for Gumball to run from him to the table where some food had been laid out, still fresh, for the but when Marshall sat he watched Gumball devour everything in sight quickly and with zero hesitance when it finally, _finally_ , slammed into Marshall's mind as to what could be wrong with his little lover.

"Marshall, you okay? You look paler than normal." Gumball finally said it after he swallowed the food in his mouth as he got another forkful of meat and eggs, yes eggs, together as his violet eyes took on a soft, curious look and Marshall snapped out of hi thoughts to look at Gumball.

"Bubba, I think I might know what's wrong with you." Marshall said slowly making Gumball blink both slowly and curiously as before and Marshall let out a soft breath. "I think-and we're going to go to a doctor to confirm it- but I think...think you might be pregnant." Gumball blinked looking at Marshall before laughing into loud laughs making Marshall blink, a bright smile painted over Gumball's face as he laughed uncontrollably as his cheeks flushed a bit from the intensity of his laughing and he smirked widely at Marshall, his violet eyes dancing with humor.

"Funny Marshall, very funny. You almost had me there for a moment!" Gumball chuckled as he lifted the fork up and took the bite chewing happily still feeling like laughing while he chewed then swallowed reaching out to take a sip of his water, closing his eyes once then looked at Marshall only to feel his humor drain away quickly. "Marshall, you can't be flipping serious."

"I am, Bubba. I'm deadly serious, I mean other than the wild passionate sex which I am seriously loving-" Gumball's face burst into hot flames and he scowled lightly at Marshall before the vampire continued. "But I think, with the mood swings, being sick all the time, the food cravings and all your aches, your chest pain, it all matches even Fionna's symptoms to a flipping T! Don't even deny it Gumball, I didn't wan to say it, but you're looking bloated as well and with all the throwing up, crying, mood swings, everything I think we shouldn't rule pregnancy out."

"But that's..that's not possible! I can't be pregnant! It's not scientifically possible Marshall!" Gumball protested but he had a feeling, a very deep feeling, that Marshall might be right.

"But that's scientifically Bubba! What if, just if, this is real and you are pregnant? We should start just thinking in that mindset, about what we're going to do if you are pregnant. We need to start maybe planning in case you truly are." Marshall said, his red eyes boring into Gumball seriously making the pink haired male blink and swallow nervously then took a sip of his water and sighed out gently looking down then up at Marshall pursing his lips lightly.

"I'm going to kill you, Marshall Lee, if you got me pregnant." Gumball said slowly, trying to be serious but the grin that formed across Marshall's full lips and face made him want to grin as well.

"You won't kill me, you couldn't kill me. After all, I'll be the father of this potential baby, just like you'll be the mother." Marshall continued to grin before the grin dropped and an almost blank look formed possibly matching Gumball's own expression. "My Glob, we might _actually_ be parents. I might actually be a father."

"Finally setting in huh?" Gumball said raising a brow only to laugh when Marshall jumped up grabbing him and hugging him tight instantly finding his ticklish spot making him scream with laughter. It was this moment, this perfectly happy moment, that Gumball knew would be imprinted on his mind as his first day as being a mother, he just hoped he knew what to expect or get done for motherhood. He just hoped the morning sickness would stop but as he laughed, he couldn't bring himself to care for all that mattered was this moment, this time, this day with Marshall.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been confirmed, just that Monday morning after spending the weekend with Marshall, when the vampire had dragged Gumball to the doctors only to have it be proven that he was pregnant. Gumball, being in his scientific mindset, didn't believe it but when the doctor said he was around his second month of pregnancy he didn't believe it either but when he couldn't get his clothes-shirts or pants- to fit as comfortably as before, he had to admit that it wasn't just bloating and that his stomach was starting to expand slightly but slowly.

Gumball sighed as he stood up looking in his full length mirror sulking as he looked at his closet once before lifting the dark shirt he'd borrowed from Marshall and the sweat pants he'd also borrowed from Marshall, down he turned to the side looking at his stomach intently. There was definitely just a soft, barely there, curve to his stomach that was noticeable if his clothes were tight or to look at it from the right angle, was the culprit to his non-fitting clothes and he sighed letting his head fall back and he moved his hand through his hair before turning from the mirror frowning softly before moving his hand down pulling his shirt down and his sweat pants up and paused, hesitating slightly, before pressing his hand fully against his stomach.

It was just a tiny bit hard but soft still but it was firm enough to alert him that there was another life in his stomach waiting and growing strange and impossible as it was but...a smile curved over Gumball's lips as he pressed his hand to his stomach a little harder. There was something strangely comforting knowing there was another life inside of him, not just any life but something he and Marshall had made, impossible as the child would be he was sure that no science could explain but he was pregnant and he would be giving birth in some way shape or form.

He sighed rubbing the back of his neck and shoulders lightly feeling tense and stressed when he walked to his bed falling into his back more careful of his stomach and rolled to his side closing his eyes half way. He'd been so tired lately, his body had been aching still not as intensely as last week, but his chest was definitely hurting a lot more like it was to tight for his body and it was the most painful thing he'd ever thought it'd be. Maybe...Maybe a little sleep would help. He shut his eyes all the way shoving his face into the pillow softly nuzzling the soft pillow yawning into it, wondering why he was sleeping so much, but he was drifting off slowly and lazily before he could think of a real reason why.

* * *

"Yo, Bubba! You here? Or in the lab?" Marshall asked casually as he stepped through the prince's window, looking at the empty bed then heard the shower running and a wicked grin spread across his lips as he floated over to the prince's bathroom throwing the door open and Gumball let out an unmanly scream of surprise only to move the shower curtain aside then glare at Marshall.

"What the flip! You could knock you know!" Gumball snapped then narrowed his eyes as a blush burned across his cheeks. "What the heck do you think you're doing, Marshall Lee?" Marshall smirked widely as he threw his tank top, which he'd been wearing under his hoodie, to the side with said hoodie and placed his feet on the floor as he unzipped his jeans letting them sag around his hips raising a black brow.

"What do you think I'm doing, Bubba?" Marshall shot the question right at the prince who's eyes widened and he shook his head slowly looking lightly aroused but horrified for some strange reason.

"No! You are _not_ taking a shower with me!" Gumball gasped out as his face burned a dark red as Marshall continued to grin and Gumball felt like holding the curtain shut before the vampire could come over.

"Why don't you want me too? We've taken so many showers together! Now won't be any different!" Marshall used his pleading voice as he pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs stepping out of them and Gumball's blush, if possible, darkened even further making him look like a tomato making Marshall grin wider.

"You-You can't! I won't let you! I'll get-get out the minute you get in here!" Gumball stuttered out as he stare at Marshall with wide, frantic eyes but Marshall just grinned pleasantly at Gumball as he walked over and the pink haired male narrowed his eyes angrily. "I _mean_ it Marshall Lee!"

"Come on Bubba! There's nothing wrong with it! Why is now any different?" Marshall asked as he grabbed the curtain but Gumball held it in place tight shutting his eyes grinding his teeth hard as Marshall looked at him. "I'm coming in there in five...four...three...two...on-"

"I don't want you too! I don't..I don't want you to see me like this until-until everything is over with." Gumball blurted out as he stared at Marshall who looked at him with surprise and Marshall blinked rapidly.

"Bubba, it's fine. It's natural, it's nothing I haven't seen before! It'll be fine! Come now, let me in with you I promise I won't look at you until you say I can." Marshall's voice was softer now as Gumball pursed his lips softly as he looked down then blew out a breath looking at Marshall from under his lashes.

"Promise you won't look until I say?" Gumball softly said as he seemed to clench the shower curtain tighter and he looked down at the floor quickly as he bit his lower lip lightly and Marshall smiled.

"Of course! I won't look unless you tell me too, only if you do and I won't sneak any looks, I'll keep my back to you until you need my assistance with washing you anywhere." Marshall couldn't help but grin wickedly at the last part of the sentence and even Gumball's lips twitched and he blew out a breath.

"Okay, get in on that side and keep your back to me." Gumball ordered a bit shakily as he blushed deep and Marshall nodded climbing into the shower with his back to Gumball feeling a deep urge to spin around and see what's going on with the pink haired male when he heard another breath then arms wrapping around his waist as he began getting wet from the water and he felt Gumball's flushed cheek press against his back. He caressed the back of Gumball's hand moving his fingers up the space of arm that was revealed to him and he noted the way Gumball's flesh seemed to quiver and ripple into goosebumps as he barely touched the skin yet it seemed enough to cause a reaction.

"Can I turn around yet?" Marshall asked as he stroked his fingers up and down Gumball's arm softly and comfortingly, but something seemed to spark and burn in the small space making Gumball blush burn out of control as he shivered gently against Marshall's back as his lashes lowered a bit and he swallowed hard and convulsively making Marshall chuckle softly.

"Not..Not yet." Gumball finally got out as he blushed with the fingers stroking his arm he wanted, ached, for Marshall to turn around and touch his flesh the same way and he blushed burned hotly though he knew Fionna and even Flame Prince was to be there any moment, he felt the arousal burning in him hotly and his stomach tightened and coiled with the gush of blood to his member and his teeth pulled his lower lip between them for him to gnaw on softly before letting out a little breath as he stepped back. He didn't know why he was being so shy, so femininely strange, but he didn't want Marshall to see him naked strange as it was. "Fine, turn around." Marshall seemed to take his sweet time turning around as his red eyes lit up and he leaned forward as his arms came up to hang off Gumball's shoulders softly.

"You look fine Bubba, if that's why you wouldn't want me to see you." Marshall said smiling lightly and rather sweet like which didn't exactly suit him but it was..nice to see it.

"I don't look fine. I'm all bloated and my chest hurts, I've been so hungry and puking, I feel so crazily flooded with emotions and I don't want you to see me naked for a while, I don't like that I won't look the same." Gumball said sulking softly feeling so shallow that he expected Marshall to scoff and turn away from him but the vampire leaned forward making him flinch a bit and opened his eyes when their foreheads connected with a soft thunking noise.

"It's fine, Bubba. It's natural, it's okay, so I don't mind seeing you like this. I want to watch you change, it's interesting but it's sort of...satisfying if I have to use a word, to know what's happening to you. In a good way, that you're carrying mine- _our_ \- child, there's just something satisfying about it." Marshall said softly as his arms moved down to the prince's waist stroking his fingers across the soft little bulge of Gumball's stomach only to move down stroking his hip gently. "If anything, it's arousing as can be when I think of it that. I can't seem to help myself."

"Marshall, please don't.." Gumball tried to protest but he sounded so utterly breathless, so needy and airy, that he knew that even if he screamed it it wouldn't break the tension and as their lips connected in the familiar burning and sparking kiss he wrapped his arms around Marshall's shoulders as his skin heated slowly with the fire building and zooming through his veins that he couldn't stop his motions and didn't want to stop even now.

The kiss broke as they both sucked in little breaths, their lips just inches from one another, as Marshall picked up Gumball pressing him to the wall tightly and he leaned into Gumball's chest sucking the soft, warm flesh draining it of color per usual, the spot white and stark but Gumball knew the color would come back in some hours when, though fire still crackled through his veins and body, his eyes hooded over with a dark look of arousal and lust that could match Marshall's, the vampire pulled back his eyes bright with another emotion.

It wasn't the want, need, lust or desire that had been sparking and lighting his eyes just a minute ago, no it was surprise. He clenched his jaw tightly wanting to scream at Marshall to continue and just screw him already but Marshall lifted his hand up, which had been under his ass, to his nipple just barely touching the tip of it barely, but it was like a little jolt went through Gumball as an ache burned through his chest.

"What. Are. You. _**Doing?**_ " Gumball choked out from between his clenched teeth as his eyes turned to angry slits while looking at Marshall who just stared at his chest blinking lightly, his lashes starred and sticking together once or twice when he blinked due to the water.

"Gumball I hate to break the moment, I really do, but...um, are you growing.. _breasts?_ "


	7. Chapter 7

**_There is going to be a small little time jump! It's not big but I just thought'd I say it and not get reactions like "what hte hell? How did this happen?" So it's just a little note!_**

* * *

Gumball sat back in his chair, which had been brought into his room because it was a little easier to sit and sink into and he loved it honestly, he was happy to have it. He sighed letting his head fall back and he shivered gently as he felt hands resting on his shoulders only to dig in and rub softly at the tense muscles there and he smiled softly shivering lightly again and he opened his eyes to look up at Marshall.

The Vampire King had been extremely nurturing and protective of Gumball since the changes started, especially now that he was showing more and..other developments. That moment in the shower, which felt like ages ago but was really just four weeks ago, when it was pointed out by Marshall that he was beginning to grow breasts which he now had embarrassingly. His chest still ached with pain from the growing breasts that surprised him still, but he hated the dark veins on the sides that stuck out like sore thumbs when he was naked.

So he didn't let much..physical activities between him and Marshall take place as eagerly and crazily as they had in the very beginning but he wanted nothing more than to indulge himself with Marshall badly but he felt to self conscious about his rapidly changing body. His chest was sensitive still, aching, but it was like his newly developed breasts was linked straight down to his member, making him much easily aroused, which was why he didn't let Marshall touch his chest.

At least until right then. Gumball wasn't paying attention as closely as he should have, for he felt a hand palming and very gently cupping his small breast making his breath catch in his throat as his eyes widened and arousal pulsed through him causing blood to zoom straight down to his member as it became stiff and strained against his pants as he blushed hotly looking at Marshall again who grinned softly.

"Why won't you let me see your body anymore, Bubba? It's okay you know, it's a natural thing." Marshall murmured as he softly rubbed Gumball's aching chest giving a sort of relief that had him moaning out softly.

"E-Even so, it's not _your_ body it's happening to it's mine and I don't want to flaunt it. I don't want to be worried I'm not desirable." Gumball blushed as he forced the words out squirming softly and let out a slightly shaky breath when Marshall's left hand slid down to rub and palm his crotch simultaneously with his breast making him shiver again.

"Bubba, do you know what kind of image you give off to me? You make this need of mine so flipping hard to control, you're the same little prince from the get go and I want you more than ever. Why won't you let me see for myself? Put you're little anxieties and doubts, self consciousness to rest?" Marshall whispered into Gumball's ear gently and nipped the tip of his ear softly as he rubbed and squeezed Gumball's throbbing erection softly.

"Marshall..." Gumball half moaned half whined out the vampire's name desperately, a tightening forming in his lower stomach which he knew was excitement rather than the pains he was experiencing only a little while ago from his insides stretching.

"It doesn't even have to be full blown sex Bubba, it can just be something sweet small and simple, but pleasurable all the same. So please, let me see what you have hidden away and I promise nothing'll be different." Marshall's voice had taken on a little cooing edge making the prince blush deeply and darkly as he squirmed gently aching to be up and out of the chair. Marshall moved over in front of Gumball, kneeling between his legs as he kept his hands expertly in place making the prince blushed darkly.

"B-...But, I don't want to be...be worried." Gumball whispered but he felt his shirt being lifted and he..he didn't honestly care as much as he thought. His chest prickled with cool air making his breath his in through his lips sharply when two hands covered his chest gently and he was surprised to hear just a tiny, the faintest little hitch, of Marshall's breath as the vampire leaned up kissing the spot between his newly developed breasts making him shiver with a surprising wave of arousal. He shifted wanting to get up when Marshall leaned down and, in a very tender and out of character motion, he pressed his lips to the soft curve of Gumball's stomach.

"Don't be worried. It's fine, it won't be anything extensive but...You needn't be so self conscious around me, you look perfectly fine to me. No matter how big things may get, chest or stomach, you'll still look fine." Marshall smiled bright at Gumball making the pink haired male blush anew then scowled when his pants were pulled down slowly to his knees and Marshall reached out grabbing his erection tight making Gumball tremble softly.

"There's the ulterior motive." Gumball sighed out trembling softly with sensations of pleasure and lust moving through him as Marshall started to stroke his member slowly yet expertly making the prince smile just a bit as he shivered.

"I always have an ulterior motive don't you know that by now?" Marshall smirked blowing a little breath over the tip of Gumball's member chuckle a bit when the prince jerked and shuddered. "But what I said still stands, you'll still look perfectly fine to me no matter how big you get. Trust me o that."

"Marshall-" He was going to sigh and push him away, his pleasure fading just a bit with his words as his self consciousness threatened to ruin the moment but he cried out instead, in surprise and pleasure, when Marshall dipped his head down taking Gumball's member into his mouth slowly but quickly.

Gumball moaned loudly as his hips arched upwards going deeper into Marshall's mouth, overwhelmed by the warmth surrounding his member, his face a dark red as he began panting ever so quietly and moved his hand down through Marshall's black, silky locks of hair hanging on tightly. He felt the vampires fingers playing with his nipple as his head bobbed slowly with Gumball's little thrusts as the prince shivered gently arching his back up a bit along with his hips going up once again with an instinctive motion.

He closed his eyes tight shivering hard again as he began to thrust up into Marshall's mouth as his stomach trailed up the side and underside of his member, across the tip whenever and he cried out when Marshall let out a surprising, deeply vibrating moan around his member nearly making him lose his mind as his toes curled.

His eyes rolled back in his head with pleasure when Marshall began deep throating and humming softly, making his toes curl tighter if possible, his hand to yank and tug softly on the hold of Marshall's hair as Gumball moaned and whimpered moving one of his hands up to press the back of it to his lips. He wasn't aware of his legs moving apart, how his pants were slid down and off his lets allowing his legs to spread open as wide as he desired as he gasped for a real, solid breath which seemed to utterly avoid him as his heart hammered against his chest.

Sometimes he wondered why he was so reluctant to let Marshall touch him, when this pleasure, lust and desire existed and burst forth with intensity he never felt before would ignite with just a simple touch. He cried out when Marshall's fang ever so faintly nicked his member with a downward movement but it didn't hurt, if anything it ignited another spark of lust inside of him as he whimpered, panted, cried and groaned into the back of his hand but the noises were loud as if his hand was just laying at his side as his hips moved up faster with a clenching of both his jaw and his hand.

He panted quickly with his climax, which built up slowly but ever so surely, he noticed the slight movement of Marshall's moving in a rhythm that made Gumball blush dark but amped his pleasure and his lust once again. He couldn't explain it, didn't want too, but the entire moment was too much for the prince, he wanted Marshall to keep doing what he was doing but also wanted to see the vampire stroking himself to completion at the same time of himself and it made tears well in his eyes at the sudden tormented feeling that tore through him. He thrusted his hips up faster as Marshall's head started moving quicker along with the movement of his shoulders as Gumball cried out throwing his head back moving his other hand down into Marshall's hair now, as though to hang on to dear life which he was.

His hips thrusted up faster and faster with each hard suck Marshall gave and he screamed out his orgasm,Marshall's name rolling off his tongue easily as air was being sucked into his lungs, while the vampire moaned long and loud around his erection as he swallowed the cum in his mouth and pulled back sitting on his heels, his red eyes glazed over as soft pants left his mouth, while Gumball panted fast and quick keeping his eyes shut tightly as he struggled to control the spinning of his head. Marshall moved in a single, flowing movement, of pulling up and on Gumball's pants onto the males legs and up to press his lips softly to Gumball's.

"I told you Bubba, there's more to do than just full blown sex." Marshall sounded strangely breathless as he hovered an inch or two in front of Gumball's lips before kissing him again. Gumball smiled a bit closing his eyes softly as he relished in the soft kiss Marshall gave him, feeling a strange sensation of just pure glowing happiness in that moment.

* * *

"You know, Bubba, that you liked doing this with me." Marshall cockily said as he grinned widely as the pair laid out on Gumball's bed.

"Oh really? You so cocky and sure about that?" Gumball replied quick as a whip, into Marshall's neck even as his eyes drooped softly with exhaustion. Marshall laughed softly as he stroked Gumball's bulging stomach softly with his thumb.

"I am. After all, if you didn't like doing it with me we never would've gotten together now would we?" Marshall said into Gumball's hair grinning widely to himself as the prince seemed to blush, he could feel the heat of it against his shoulder.

"No. We wouldn't be." Gumball mumbled as he blushed deeply as his arms wrapped around Marshall's waist softly sighing out then he blinked lightly. "But I also wouldn't be pregnant right now if we didn't get together."

"Minor detail, minor detail." Marshall said in a sort of whishy washy tone as he stroked Gumball's stomach softly as he pressed his lips to the prince's head softly. "You know you enjoy this, like I know you love me. I have the feeling we'd end up this way eventually."

"Oh shut up, you're so cocky and sure of yourself." Gumball rolled his eyes lightly but sighed as a contented feeling washed over Gumball and he rested his temple to Marshall's collar bone softly.

"It's already been sixteen weeks. Wow," Marshall sounded nostalgic for some reason as his thumb continued stroking the bulge softly and Gumball felt tempted to lift his head but he wanted to hear what Marshall would say. "We have about five months left right? The doctor said you're in your fourth month right?"

"Yeah, I am. It's going by pretty quick though, it's strange to wrap my head around it." Gumball sighed feeling Marshall's hand slid down to his hip stroking and rubbing it softly making a little shiver go through him."Glob, I'm going to get so fat."

"You won't get fat, you'll just be expanding for our ever so amazingly good child." Marshall's words came out almost like a declaration of something as Gumball huffed out a breath.

"I feel like my waist is about to explode, my chest hurts still and my back is killing me." Gumball sighed out once again then felt hands digging and rubbing the small of his back making him blink gently and look up at Marshall who grinned widely.

"You should've just said so. I can rub your back Bubba, sit up for me to rub it better." Marshall said grinning wider making Gumball sigh but he smiled crookedly sitting up anyways and Marshall slid up behind him and he was back at rubbing Gumball's sore, aching back making a low moan seep from the prince's lips at how good the rubbing was.

"Your hands are like flipping magic." Gumball moaned out softly as the ache and pain seemed to disappear slowly and magically the longer Marshall's fingers dug into the small of his back with a little chuckle.

"It's about time you realized just how magically wonderful my hands are." Marshall joked as he rubbed the prince's back softly before leaning forward pressing his lips to Gumball's back softly.

"I've always known, but don't start to be all sexy to me, I'll kick you where it hurts." Gumball warned but underneath his tone was a little begging, wanton undertone and Marshall laughed.

"You know you want me too. Now here's the question, should we repeat earlier on you, me or go all out." Marshall's breath tickled the back of Gumball's neck making the pink haired male shiver softly as his face flushed.

"I-I-Um, I'm..not sure." Gumball stuttered out badly making him want to slap his forehead but squealed when he found himself on his back with Marshall pinning him down and smirking widely at the prince's flushing face.

"Don't worry, I'll be _very_ careful." Marshall purred then leaned down sealing their lips together in a hot, fiery kiss that made all of Gumball's protests seemed to just burn and melt away like lava as their lips slid and molded against one another.

Marshall moves his hand over his left breast making him shiver softly and he moaned softly against Marshall's lips. He wrapped his arms up around the vampire's shoulders burying his fingers and hands into Marshall's silky black hair shivering softly and when he felt Marshall's lips grinding into his insistently and wantonly making Gumball more than ever ready to take everything Marshall wants to give.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the loud, gut wrenching, snotty and unattractive hiccuping sobs that night that kept him awake as he leaned his head against his hand, struggling to keep his eyes open. For the past five hours Gumball had been waking up then falling asleep quickly in between his loud sobbing sessions. His black shirt maternity that Marshall had gotten him did nothing to hide the now much bigger bulge of Gumball's stomach as his hands laid limply at his sides and Marshall sighed gently and tiredly holding the tissue box for Gumball as the prince sobbed loudly.

The tears rolled down his cheeks making tracks that dripped off his chin and he sniffled while hiccuping loudly. Marshall felt bad, the prince had been itchy and nauseas earlier but it was only a bit but the emotions were just going out of control with Gumball today. Marshall wished, desperately wished, that he could understand what it is his pregnant lover was feeling for just a moment and it aggravated him that one, the emotions were getting more intense and he couldn't do anything, and two that he couldn't read Gumball as well as he had been able to do before making the prince before him a blank page he couldn't read.

" ** _Maaaarrssshhaaallll!_** " Gumball wailed as he hiccuped when Marshall pulled out another tissue lifting it and he didn't even cringe when the prince blew his nose into the tissue the vampire pressed to his nose.

"It's okay, Bubba. You need to calm down or you're gonna make yourself sick." Marshall yawned out as he twisted to the side throwing the tissue in the trash that was slowly mounting with the already mountain size of used tissues. It'd been going on all night and was now four twenty in the morning. Marshall held back another yawn that threatened to explode from his lips as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"I-I _caaann'tt_! I'm sorry! I'm ke-ke-keeping you awake!" Gumball hiccups hard as he sobs making Marshall sit up grabbing another tissue sighing internally as he looked at the sobbing prince and he knew he wasn't going to hold this against him, but Glob he needed to flipping _sleep!_

"Gumball lay down, it's okay, just get..get some sleep." Marshall slowly said as he struggled to hold back yawn after yawn as he looked at the prince who blinked his watery eyes and Marshall lifted a tissue wiping and rubbing the tears away with the tissue and made Gumball blow his nose before throwing the tissue away.

"I'm..I'm really sorry, Marshall." Gumball hiccuped out a weak little sob and Marshall felt himself tense up at the sound. If one small little sob comes out more giant, loud ones will follow and he'd never be able to sleep.

"It's alright, being pregnant has it's downsides and this is just one of them, you need to get some sleep okay?" Marshall slid down laying on his side then reached out yanking Gumball down into his arms making the pink haired male blush and the vampire sighed out in satisfaction, how silent it was now.

His hand slid under Gumball's baggy shirt to stroke the warm flesh of his side gently closing his eyes as he yawned loudly, much louder than before making Gumball surprisingly giggle gently, making Marshall smile. He buried his face into the prince's hair inhaling his sweet, cloying scent. It felt harder to stay conscious, with Gumball's warmth burning into Marshall, his sweet scent assaulting his senses, it was all much to hard to stay awake and within minutes-maybe even seconds- Marshall was out like a light.

* * *

Marshall woke again, in what felt like minutes but he knew it was hours, a gentle breath was brushing against his collar bone that was comforting and he blinked to clear his groggy, blurry vision then lifted a hand to rub at said eyes. He'd say that the erotic experience that'd happened, insane and kinky as it was, was just a dream but the sticky substance clinging to the sheets and dried on his skin, his soreness but the glow of satisfaction along with Gumball's own satisfaction which seemed to just burst and glow bright as he slept. He didn't remember exactly what happened, but he did remember just faintly that he'd woken up to Gumball sobbing again.

He'd engaged the prince in a lip lock which lead-some flipping how he didn't know- to him just forcing the prince's legs up to his ears whether it was uncomfortable or not and just slammed into him like there was no flipping tomorrow; he'd remembered sitting back on his heels like before slamming up hard into the pink haired male who half moaned, screamed and wailed his pleasure even as tears trickled down his cheeks. He remembered then slamming Gumball down, being careful of his stomach of course, down so his chest was against the bed and slamming, just pounding away until an orgasm was reached whether it was his or Gumball's, only to pass out cold again. He groaned shifting then stretching out causing Gumball to move and whimper gently clinging on tighter to Marshall making the vampire smile gently just a bit surprisingly.

He had had a feeling the prince was a cuddler, now he knew how those nights he and Gumball did this what he was missing out on and he chuckled gently as he stroked the pink haired males hair softly, moving his fingers through it softly as the muscles in Gumball's body seemed to relax and Marshall turned his head to look at the alarm clock blinking softly. It was nine at night, the room was pitch black but Marshall could see perfectly as though there was a bright light one when Gumball, who seemed to be in a deep sleep, shifted then yawned loudly as he stretched softly sitting up gently looking groggily around then rubbed his eyes stretching then seemed to jolt or cringe, at the stick fabric that rested around them and dried to his skin when his violet eyes landed on Marshall and his cheeks flamed with color.

"I'm..really sorry about last night, Marshall. I really am, I don't know what was wrong with me but I am sorry but, um when we..." He seemed to trail off as his cheeks turned a darker shade of red as he stared at Marshall who chuckled gently again sitting up and leaned in kissing the side of Gumball's neck softly.

"Like I said, it's fine. I was cranky, irritated when I started just screwing you, I was pretty tired and was angry by the tears but it's reasonable honestly. After all, I don't know how you're feeling, I'm not the pregnant one so I have no idea what to expect." Marshall said against Gumball's neck then he floated out of bed grabbing the prince's hand grinning wickedly, his eyes twinkling with the same wickedness. "Now, let's go take a shower! Then we can go to my place, where I'm sure you'll feel more comfortable."

"How will I be more comfortable at you're house?" Gumball asked but it sounded more like a whine to him that made Marshall laugh loudly.

"You will be, trust me. Besides there's a room there I want you to see anyhow." Marshall said dragging Gumball to the bathroom grinning making the prince blush anew. Then Gumball's breath sucked in tight ad sharply, sounding like a hiss as he stopped standing still making Marshall look at him with curiosity as his brows pulled together tightly. "What's the matter? Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah it's just..I don't know the doctor said that I'd get these little contractions that most women get when the uterus is tightening or flexing, something like that." Gumball's voice sounded strained as his left eye squinted a bit then blew out a soft breath seeming to relax again smiling soft. "It's done with, sorry I seemed to worry you."

"Well I know it happens so next time it'll be expected." Marshall said then dragged Gumball into the bathroom again shutting the door. It was like magic, their clothes seeming to all but disappear immediately as they stepped in and Marshall went to the shower turning it on before he floated over to Gumball and he pressed his hand against the now, much larger more rounder stomach that had him smiling as he stroked his stomach.

They had about three more months left according to Gumball who always pointed it out, that the months seemed to be flowing into one another so seamlessly and easily that it was hard to believe the pregnancy was coming to an end. It was like with all the hunger, the now very less frequent nausea, mood swings, the itching with dry skin and even the bickering between them sometimes, that everything was coming to an end soon.

"Three more months." Gumball sighed out as he blushed softly moving his own hand up stroking the side of his round stomach. "It's gone by both quick and slow. How do you think Fionna is doing?"

"She's doing fine, I went over the other day and she looks fit to pop, she's around eight months now, right? Seven?" Marshall sounded so thoughtful it made Gumball chuckle then walked past him, stepping into the shower moving his hands over his hair nearly groaning at the hot water lapping at his skin softly and Marshall materialized behind him, his hands again on Gumball's stomach. "What do you think it'll be? A boy or a girl?"

"Hmm. I don't know, I haven't truly thought much about the gender." Gumball said truthfully as he blinked gently and Marshall chuckled gently leaning in kissing Gumball's neck softly and the pink haired male narrowed his eyes in a gentle scowl. "Don't start with that Marshall Lee. We need to go to your house still and if we do that, I won't want to even think about going." That made Marshall narrow his eyes back at the prince who remained firm and Marshall sighed hanging his head.

"You always ruin my fun, besides you know you'd enjoy it too much." Marshall sighed out then got lifted his head with a devious smirk. "Buttt~ If we can't do that then there's another way I _can do_ something related to it."

"Don't!" Gumball barked out narrowing his eyes again pursing his lips but trembled when Marshall grabbed the sponge from the shower floor picking it up coating it with soap and he smirked widely at Gumball.

He moved the sponge along Gumball's neck, shoulders, down along the slopes of his arms then underneath to his armpits slowly moving down his sides. Gumball shivered lightly, not pleasure shiver's good, but from how the sponge felt on his dry, itchy skin and he sighed. He'd been so itchy, that when he washed himself he'd start itching and couldn't begin to stop but now that Marshall was doing it he still felt an urge to itch, but not so much since he couldn't really move because with one movement Marshall could touch something he shouldn't. His breath hitched when the sponge rubbed and trailed soap down his round stomach as Marshall's soapy hand with the sponge, moved over along the sides underneath and directly across Gumball's chest making him shiver gently, his nipples hardening whether he wanted them too or not.

He blushed darkly as Marshall grinned wide chuckling and he moved his hand down washing his stomach gently, much gentler than he thought, but he realized Marshall had been much to clever and Gumball hadn't been on the defense as well as he should've been. He felt Marshall lift his leg moving the sponge up all the way to the top of his thigh making him tremble and nearly moan, only for the sponge to move down and his leg was put down for the moment as Marshall moved the sponge up his other leg to the top all the way then down and he picked up Gumball's other leg, making him look at the vampire with a faint look of confusion.

Then his eyes widened as his face seared with a full blown hot blush when the sponge moved up the inside of his leg and all the way to his inner thigh and he had to swallow and clench his jaw against a loud moan that wanted to come out when the same treatment was provided on Gumball's other leg, his body trembling softly. His breath seemed to become stuck in his throat when the sponge moved along his hips, pausing before moving down but the sponge was dropped to the floor and Marshall's soapy hand wrapped around his growing erection stroking it softly leaning in nibbling softly on the sensitive part of Gumball's neck.

"Are you sure you don't want too? You know you do, you're body can't lie." Marshall whispered softly against his ear making him shiver and close his eyes turning his head as his breath started coming in little huffing pants.

"M-Marshall, please stop. I..I don't want too do this right now. Let's...Let's just go to your house okay? I-I'd rather go there right now than do this. Please Marshall, please stop." Gumball's voice was high but he felt tears pressing against his eyes strange as the water beat down warmly and hotly. The tears welled in his eyes making his vision wavy with tears when the absence of hands made him look up with his watery eyes, Marshall looking at him with wide eyes then a look of...shame? Guilt? Formed in his eyes and Marshall slid his arms around Gumball's waist softly moving his hand up the pink prince's back softly.

"I don't want you to cry, so don't cry please. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be doing this when you clearly said not to in the beginning, I just..I really can't help it Bubba, I'm needing you desperately more and more, every tie I see you I just want you underneath me, moaning and screaming my name. I'll try to be a good boy. Key word is 'try' though, Bubba. I can't change everything I feel right now." Marshall said looking at Gumball, his red eyes seeming to just burn into Gumball's flesh and body softly making him shiver.

"I don't expect you to change." Gumball said smiling softly as he looked back at the vampire who then grinned bright like a little boy making him chuckle. "You know, it's annoying that you get to call me Bubba so much."

"Well I don't really have a nick name you know." Marshall said with a soft looking shrug making Gumball chuckle softly.

"I'll make one up for you sometime. For now let's just finish up, squeeze me in maternity clothes and get going." Gumball chuckled out as he tilted his head up pecking Marshall's lips softly which turned into a soft, spine tingling kiss that melted everything inside of Gumball and, whether he'd admit it or not, it also melted Marshall slowly but surely.


	9. Chapter 9

As Marshall sat-well floated- in his seat with his guitar in his lap, he saw Gumball shift on the couch next to him slightly as he sighed out tiredly but continued to sleep. When they had got to Marshall's house, Gumball had been tired out by the travel and he couldn't blame the prince. He'd tried convincing Gumball to stay with him, seeing as his sixth month is ending and he was going into his seventh month, that it'd be easier for Gumball to stay at his place and allow the vampire to take care of him but Gumball declined, saying that if the baby were to come earlier than the due date that it'd be easier they be at the palace where the doctor could be there in a second and the baby would be watched over.

At the time,Marshall couldn't argue against it, couldn't say that it was stupid because the prince was thinking logically but it caused a sense of unease, even anxiety to bloom in Marshall with classic "what if's", like what if something _did_ go wrong, what if Gumball couldn't handle it, what if the baby _was_ born earlier etc etc. It's been driving the Vampire King so insane, with all these what if's, that he wished the baby would come soon and this would all be over and done with so he wouldn't have to be so anxious anymore.

Gumball shifted again restlessly, his large stomach half revealed from the shirt riding up and Marshall couldn't stop a small smile from creeping over his lips. He and Gumball had gotten into a fight-a rather huge one they hadn't had in a long time- about nothing really, Gumball had been cranky and it'd gotten on Marshall's nerves that he snapped and when Gumball snapped back they just started screaming at one another for no reason at all and then the gummy prince had passed out on the couch, leaving Marshall unable to apologize even if he wanted too.

He put his guitar down, the ax's edges glinting lightly once before he floated forward out of the living room, going up the ladder and down the small little hall there he'd put in to the room at the edge of the hall sighing. It was a nursery he had had help making, the little crib-er, bassinet as Fionna pointed out- with no theme color with a few stuffed animals laying about and a little play pen in the corner.

He and Gumball fought before he could show him the room, at the effort, which made him feel a surprise twinge of guilt in his chest as he looked down and sighed gently. Then he heard soft feet creaking against the floor following by a tiny noise making him look over his shoulder and he then blushed a bright, yet dark red of embarrassment when Gumball met his gaze, his head whipping side to side like he was looking for an exit but Gumball walked forward quick to Marshall grabbing his hand lightly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..well snapped. I'm just being a grump but...Glob, if I knew this was here when we got here I would've fought to be more pleasant." Gumball said then smiled bright at Marshall, who averted his gaze to the wall as he blushed deeply with the embarrassment.

"You sure know how to make someone uncomfortable and embarrassed don't you." Marshall dryly said blushing dark as he continued looking at the wall and Gumball chuckled gently moving in front of his floating figure, he wrapped his arms around Marshall pressing his temple to his chest softly.

"You're just a big softy, you know it." Gumball joked making Marshall's blush jump up a few degrees and he let out a little growl as his arms wrapped themselves around the prince.

"Shut it." Marshall gruffly said as he blushed making the pink haired male laugh out again grinning and he pressed his warm cheek against Marshall's chest.

"You know you love me." Gumball's voice was muffled as he buried his face into Marshall's chest deeply and the vampire's blush decreased-finally!- as he sighed out kissing the top of Gumball's head gently.

"Of course I do, it's why I'm here right?" Marshall offhandedly said before he blinked gently, a sudden realization suddenly forming in his head. "Hey, Bubba?"

"I'm tired of you calling me that, but what?" Gumball sighed out as he tilted his head back looking at Marshall's face then furrowing his brows tightly.

"Marry me." The two words made the entire room, the entire world, freeze as Gumball's eyes widened considerably as he looked at Marshall who looked back at him seriously.

"Are...Are you serious?" Gumball choked out finally as his cheeks burned softly while looking at the vampire as said vampire's lips twitched gently as he nodded.

"No, Bubba, I'm not serious. I mean, I'm here, you're here, there's a baby, large amount of time so I just thought 'Oh what the flip, nothing better to do in my life than get married!' and decided to say it." Marshall's voice just dripped with a huge amount of sarcasm that made Gumball want to surprisingly laugh but Marshall leaning down pressing their lips together softly, the kiss turning into the same spine-tingling one. Then the vampire pulled back looking at Gumball intently enough that the prince's cheeks burst into fresh flames."I'm serious, Gumball, I want the both of us to get married. Preferably after the baby's born obviously. I don't think we could squeeze this into a clothes." His hand caressed Gumball's stomach as he said the words making the prince scowl but grin gently.

"If you're serious, deadly serious," Gumball said as he looked at Marshall who nodded softly looking at the prince still his gaze not wavering in he slightest bit to prove a lie if there was one and his lips turned up into a soft smile. "Then I'll have to say yes, won't I?"

"Yes you will." Marshall said grinning in his usual way as his thumb feathered across Gumball's lower lip softly making him his in a breath as Marshall's grin widened.

"Then yes, I'll marry you Marshall Lee." Gumball said blushing but his lips pulled into a full smile that always got the Vampire King's heart throbbing when he saw it, because this smile was something that Marshall did and was just for him and him alone.

"Good, because I wasn't going to take no as an answer." Marshall chuckled gently then pressed his lips to Gumball's again into a deeper, more slow and provactive kiss that had Gumball moaning quietly with his arms wrapping up adjusting themselves to Marshall's shoulders and his fingers to bury themselves into his hair. When Marshall pulled back his eyes were half lidded and dark with arousal, Gumball was flushed and trembling softly as Marshall's fingers found their way under his shirt making electricity seem to crackle through his veins.

"Marshall." It was his name alone that made Marshall want to surprisingly growl and just push the prince to the floor, to be inside of him and moving giving them both a huge amount of pleasure and as many orgasms as he could provide before he couldn't stand. "Marshall!"

"What?" Marshall managed to get the word out as he blinked away his lust as best as possible then looked into the prince's violet eyes.

"I'm hungry." Gumball sounded meek and the vampire laughed loudly when Gumball's stomach growled at him, like a monster demanding to be fed.

"Fine, I'll get you some food then. What do you feel like devouring today?" Gumball narrowed his eyes angrily and yet there was humor shining in his eyes softly.

"Something with meat, or something along the lines of that." Gumball dryly said as he kept his eyes narrowed at Marshall who laughed again then pressed his lips to Gumball's neck making the prince shiver ever so softly.

"Alright I guess I'll make you some food, after all you did say yes to my request. Wow, that kind of rhymed!" Marshall snickered at the fact that he _had_ kind of rhymed while Gumball just rolled his eyes chuckling gently a bit.

"You're so stupid sometimes." Gumball chuckled out before he gasped into a deep, open mouthed kiss that Marshall ensued, his skin bursting into flames when Marshall's tongue stroked against his own softly only to explore the rest of his mouth making Gumball moan softly when the vampire pulled away.

"Still think I'm stupid now?" Marshall growled out as his fingers dug into Gumball's hips rather hard and tight but also possessively. "I can have you on your back, legs open and ready for me in seconds, just you remember that." That had a breath being hissed in through Gumball's lips as Marshall grinned.

"You're also so..."Gumball couldn't think of anything to say when Marshall chuckled which ended in a growl as his lips pressed to Gumball's neck again then dragged his teeth against the sensitive part of Gumball's neck causing the prince's head to fall as a soft moan left his lips.

"I'm so what? I don't think I want to feed you now. And I also don't think you're hungry for food right now." Marshall growled as his teeth slid over the slope of Gumball's neck again making the prince moan softly and his member to twitch and stiffen, pressing tight against his pants.

"Stop. I'm really hungry." Gumball whined out making Marshall sigh softly in what sounded like irritation but he lifted his head then floated to the door way.

"Fine, fine. Let's get you some stupid food." Marshall grumbled under his breath making a feeling of guilt prick at Gumball strangely as he followed, his stomach snarling softly when he grinned gently.

"Marshall?" Marshall paused turning his head as Gumball spoke meeting the prince's eyes evenly. "After I eat, _then_ you'll give me some relief and as many orgasms as you can provide, or I'll rip your arms off you hear me?" The vampire's eyes seemed to flash and brighten yet darken with arousal and lust as his breath came in a hiss and his own lips curled into a wide grin.

"Is that a _threat_ , your highness?" Marshall asked sarcastically yet coyly as he looked at Gumball with a large grin.

"No, it's not a threat. It's a promise. Now the sooner you feed me the sooner this can take place." Gumball smirked just as coyly and walked to Marshall with a blush only to climb down the ladder slowly and carefully smirking to himself. He could be just as seductive and alluring as Marshall could be and he'd prove it again and again if he has too.


	10. Chapter 10

**_As I was writing this chapter, I had a very horrible realization. I never picked out a name for what the future baby will be like! Aghh I feel kind bad strange as that! Eesh I have to figure out a name but I can't think of one! I'm gonna have to find one soon, sigh. I'm also sorry that this chapter is a bit short, I was just really tired, it was 2:0 AM when I got this written, But no more boring babbling, on to the chapter!_**

* * *

At about thirty-four weeks pregnant, Marshall could tell that Gumball was good and done with being pregnant already and wanted it to be all over with now. He was huge, much huger than ever before, that the maternity clothes constantly had to be replaced for he would barely fit in them the next month and Marshall could tell Gumball was also very much done with that also. The sweet prince had been getting bloated from retaining water which was unpleasant, had heart burn and he was getting tired more and more often but the cramps that struck once in a while were distracting.

The baby had been moving around a lot now, constantly kicking and punching which was much more adorable than the kicks, for if Gumball felt the baby acting up he could just put his hand down and feel the little bump of a tiny hand and then the tiny feet lumps that would take place when the baby kicked which made Gumball giggle insanely but it also made Marshall chuckle when he too felt the baby kicking and punching. If Gumball was tired of the pregnancy the baby seemed to be just as tired of it, wanting nothing more than to get out by punching and kicking per usual, but if anything everything felt closer to a close anyhow.

"I'm so tired of this," Gumball huffed out for the fifth time that morning, Marshall turned his head looking at the prince raising a dark brow.

"I can only imagine how tired you are, Bubba." Marshall retorted with a roll of his eyes as he turned making the sandwich Gumball had requested of him for dinner.

At lunch that day, however, there'd been so many innuendo's that when they got to Marshall's bed the vampire had just shoved his pants to his thighs and pulled the prince's maternity pants down, lifted his leg up into the air then rested it on his shoulder with the prince laying on his side, and just started pounding away into Gumball making the prince wail for hours and hours as Marshall took the prince in every single position ever possible.

It had been about midnight when they'd tired one another out, the bed sheets sticky with cum sweat and even a bit damp with a few tears from the prince, before they had passed out with zero cares about how sticky the bed sheets had been. When they woke up however it was lunch time the next day and they'd taken a shower together then spent all the afternoon just to themselves but also washing the bed sheets clean much to Gumball's chagrin.

"Marshall, I think we should go back the kingdom." Gumball's voice was quiet but Marshall could hear it, for he turned his head quickly and sharply to look at the prince.

"Why? You're okay here! There hasn't been anything seriously wrong, besides why not go back next month? It'd be more sensible then." Marshall could admit he had taken on a whining tone as he floated straight over to Gumball who looked at the vampire with a serious look.

"Because Marshall, I'm near the eighth month and you know, you flipping _know_ , that I told you the baby can come anytime between then and the final month. I _need_ to go back to the kingdom, besides you agreed it'd make sense to go back to the kingdom when I said so." Gumball said insistently but Marshall could tell the prince was struggling to keep the snap out of his voice and Marshall sighed.

"I know but it's funner and easier here right?" Marshall said with a little pout as he hovered in front of Gumball who sighed then smiled softly at the vampire.

"It is easier and funner here, but we need to take precautions in case the baby does come earlier than expected and we're not panicked. So let's just go back to the kingdom and maybe, when the baby is born, we can come back here. Though I don't think I could rule from here, so we might have to go back and forth between here and the kingdom a lot." Gumball said this thoughtfully as he press a finger to his chin softly furrowing his brow softly then looked at Marshall who stared with a raised brow and a little grin. "Let's just go okay?"

"Alright, but the honeymoon is going to be here." Marshall said as he helped Gumball get up sighing out.

"I'm perfectly fine with that. Besides there's a nursery here and at the kingdom, so either way if the baby comes and goes there's always going to be a room right?" Gumball raised a brow as he was helped up smiling at Marshall and the vampire couldn't help but smile at Gumball as the prince waddled- due to the large stomach he now had but Marshall found it strangely cute, like he was a pink bloated penguin- though he was sure not to say anything as he floated by Gumball's side.

"Right. Don't worry, there's always going to be be a place for you or the baby." Marshall said as he smiled at the prince's brightly smiling face and the door was opened, the prince waddling out first and Marshall floated after shutting the door tight and he then leaned down pressing his lips to Gumball's in a soft, brief kiss.

* * *

Gumball laid out on the bed on his side, his hand trapped underneath Marshall's being pressed against his stomach as his head is pillowed by Marshall's shoulder. He felt comfortable as all hell, the musky yet strangely sweet and ripe of Marshall was like an antidote for everything wrong with Gumball and he honestly loved it. His nose was pressed against the slope of Marshall's neck, his forehead pressed softly against the length of his jaw, his fingers being slowly tangled with Marshall's while remaining against his stomach softly as his his heart beat quickly with longing but also with the proximity of being near Marshall.

They'd been laying there for-how long? It must have been minutes but it felt like hours and days to Gumball, like time didn't have an existence outside of this moment and this bed and it made Gumball more relaxed and happier than he remembered being. He felt lips flutter across the top of his head softly making him smile to himself as he nuzzled himself into Marshall the best he could with his large stomach and he felt Marshall's hand tighten around his waist softly making a wave of comfort flow through Gumball.

He loved laying with Marshall like this, it was so relaxing and something that made him feel so incredibly amazing, like he could be anything and anyone he wanted to be so long as he could stay in Marshall's arms for a long time. Gumball fought a yawn that ached to break out but it seemed to come out anyhow and he nuzzled his cheek into the curve of Marshall's neck softly. He felt Marshall chuckle softly as he rubbed Gumball's back up and down slowly yet so soothingly that Gumball felt a deep urge to just go to sleep and rely on the vampire to wake him up whenever.

"Tired?" Marshall's voice sounded deep and husky, it sent shivers straight down the prince's spine that was completely pleasant in all kinds of ways.

"No," Gumball said it quickly but blushed when a disbelieving snort burst from Marshall. "Well okay, I don't want to be tired."

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you up in a bit." Marshall purred out making the prince blush a little more as his eyes seemed to flutter shut anyhow, with just the sweet words from Marshall that got him yawning. The scent of Marshall, the hand moving up and down his back slowly and comfortingly, the way Marshall seemed to take up a soft little hum that made Gumball yawn loudly as he nuzzled into Marshall a little more. It had been a very long day, so long and he was so tired so...maybe a little bit of sleep...couldn't be too bad...right...? Gumball couldn't even finish his thought as he seemed to just dissolve straight into a deep, restful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

It was about three in the morning, the beginning of the thirty-sixth week of pregnancy when Gumball woke from feeling uncomfortable and he treid shifting, tried getting comfortable to the point he moved out of Marshall's arms and stretching out but when he couldn't relieve the pressure in his lower back he moaned softly before rolling out of bed as best as he could then waddled to his bathroom to go to the bathroom, figuring that's what he needed to do but much like before which the doctor said would happen, nothing happened and he was accompanied by a constipated feeling that Gumball was beginning to despise. He sighed as staying in the bathroom for some time hoping to be able to go or relieve himself in some way which he ached to do but he couldn't and it was the most frustratingly upsetting thing in the entire world to the prince then.

The ache, however dull as it was, was beginning to swell making him want to punch his lower back or lean against something sharp for the pain to go away. He sighed gently letting his head fall back as he shut his eyes leaning against the sink then straightened his head moving his hand down his large stomach softly and stroked the top curve with his thumb gently as he stood there. The doctor had said it would be any day now-literally!- so Gumball and Marshall had been prepared for when the baby came, always tense and alert but life went on normally without any sign of labor or the pregnancy ending.

He'd been embarrassed yesterday when the baby had kicked his bladder hard and he'd ended up wetting his pant which made Marshall panic thinking Gumball's water had somehow broke and he'd cried and screamed that he'd wet himself, then hid himself in the bathroom for about two hours before he had the courage to come out and when he did Marshall comforted him which ended up in the most crazily hot sex session of the entire pregnancy. A soft blush coated Gumball's cheeks as a little smile tugged at his lips only to be short lived by a wave of dull pressure that made Gumball frown before he was hit with a wave of fatigue but the pressure refused to let him sleep.

He sighed then walked out of the bathroom looking at Marshall's sleeping form before walking out of the room to the living room styled room just down the hall, to which he turned the t.v on turning the volume down low and he grabbed a heating pad-thank Glob- setting up a pillow for him to lean against then turned the heating pad on and leaned against it sighing softly but the pressure remained. Gumball wasn't even aware he had fallen asleep when a strange wetness moved across his pants, like a watery liquid making his eyes open reluctantly as he sat up a bit only to regret it as a wave of sharp, aching pain crashed through Gumball when he realized there was no urine smell that would suggest he wet his pants which only meant-

" ** _Marshall!_** " Gumball screamed out loudly as a wave of pain moved of Gumball again as he groaned. He managed to get up but the pain doubled nearly making him scream as he gritted his teeth hard, somehow managing to get to the hall leaning against it as a straining urge moved through him but he fought it back as best as he could before leaning against the wall panting then moved to his room as quick as possible slamming the door open and moving over to Marshall shaking him hard. " ** _Get the flip up Marshall Lee!_** "

"What?!" Marshall jerked up right with panicked eyes as he looked at Gumball who whimpered softly pressing a hand against his stomach moaning as another wave of pain moved through him. "Bubba? What's wrong?"

"Marshall, my-my water broke." The prince whimpered out with tears pricking at his eyes with the pain that seemed to just shine from his violet eyes at Marshall. The vampire's eyes widened as he stared at Gumball when the realization finally sank in the baby was coming and coming NOW. With that Marshall got up throwing on a plaid button up shirt over his black tank top, picked up the now in labor prince and dashed for the door like the entire room was on fire.

* * *

Marshall was sitting outside the room staring at the door intensely as he pressed his pale hands to his mouth softly like he was cupping his words that ached to fly from his lips inside. It'd been a solid five hours since Gumball went into labor, screams, curses and threats spilled from the pink prince in those five hours until they deemed that Gumball couldn't manually push the baby out because one, the baby had no real birth canal and two, the baby was in the wrong position that if he _were_ to give birth naturally the baby would come out feet first so it was decided that Gumball go in for an immediate C-section.

It'd been twenty minutes since Gumball went in for the C-section driving Marshall insane making him want to scream with impatience and some part of him wanted to demand that they let him in so he could be with Gumball, which he could be but the prince weakly requested Marshall wait outside because he didn't want the vampire to see him get cut open making Marshall understand-a bit- but now he was sitting there agitatedly waiting for the prince to come out. Fionna, Cake and Flame Prince were on the way but since Fionna herself had given birth about two weeks ago-shockingly- to a baby boy, they had troubles getting out of the house but they were coming now and should be here any moment.

That was an hour ago. Marshall bent his head to move his fingers through his hair as he blew out a shaky breath when the door of the operating room opened, a little cluster of nurses, male and female, moved out with a little body that was already marked as a screamer between them making Marshall's lips twitch a bit. That was his child, already, screaming to the world his arrival and life. He stood up when the doctor walked out and Marshall rubbed his surprisingly sweat palms against his jeans roughly as he looked at the doctors almost blank face were it not for the little gleam in his eye.

"Marshall Lee, Prince Gumball is going to be in recovery in a few moments, if you wish to come with me to see him." The doctor said with a little humor and Marshall, of course, nodded like an insane person then floated after the doctor quickly to a recovery room that was empty but not even five minutes later was Gumball rolled in, looking tired and a little pained in his bed but his violet eyes lit up immediately when they landed on Marshall.

"Marshi!" Gumball chirped making Marshall a bit irritated with the nickname that seemed to come out of nowhere but grinned at the slightly loopy prince. "That's your new nickname! Marshi!"

"Fine then, it matches _Bubba_ , perfectly." Marshall said with a large grin looking at Gumball who narrowed his eyes but grinned back holding his pink hand out to Marshall.

"We got a baby. A baby, Marshall. Then a wedding and honeymoon. Wow, we move _sooo_ fast don't we?" Gumball then proceeded to break down into loud giggles but smiled happily at Marshall anyhow as he laid out seeming to come to his senses a little more but Marshall had to admit he was liking the prince loopy.

"That we do. Now here's the question, is the child a boy or girl? And what shall we name this child?" Marshall said thoughtfully as he floated over placing his hand in Gumball's making the prince beam brightly at him making him chuckle a bit.

"I've thought of a name for if it's a girl or boy already, so I think you'll like the name." Gumball confidently said grinning still when the door opened and gone was all loopy Gumball, for he stiffened up seeming to sober up immediately as the nurse walked across the room holding a small little bundle in her arms only to promptly give the bundle to Gumball showing him where to support the small body then smiled before taking her leave. Before Marshall could sneak a peek Gumball's tears sparkled with tears the slid down his flushed cheeks as he looked down.

"What is it? Is there something wrong? Did something happen to it? Is there a deformity or something?" Marshall shot out the questions quickly only for Gumball to hand over the bundle and when Marshall looked down, frantically, he felt his panic go cold as his eyes widened softly. The baby was all kinds of perfect, there was soft pink skin but not bright like the prince's but with a soft little under tone of gray but not gaudy but a perfect blend of the color making it sort of dull, the baby had long little lashes already that fluttered open to reveal soft colored red-violet eyes that were bright with curiosity it seemed with a little shock of dark hair. "Oh." He finally breathed out looking at the baby like he couldn't honestly look away at that moment.

"I know. Beautiful isn't _he_." Gumball put emphasis on the 'he' part making Marshall blink only to move the blanket gently and peek down having his mind finally grasp why there was so much implement on the 'he' of the sentence then smiled.

"He is, very beautiful. He's perfect." Marshall sounded like he was being choked as he floated over to Gumball sitting next t the prince when he moved over, the baby still held in Marshall's hands securely."What's the name gonna be though?"

"Like I said, I already have a name picked out. I decided to keep your last name for him, seeing as it just fits the first name perfectly."Gumball said smiling lovingly at the baby that looked up at him only to have his cute little lips turn up into a little baby smile. "His name is Jaxton Lee Tristan Abadeer."

"Sounds like you just stole half of my name." Marshall joked but the name truly fit, it was long but one of a kind it seemed yet perfect for the small person who let out soft cooing noises.

"The doctor said my breasts will fade when the time comes to ween Jaxton off breast milk onto formula." Gumball said softly as his fingers reached out caressing his son's silky soft cheek as a little hand moved up grabbing his thumb tight with his little tiny hand. "He truly is perfect. He's everything that could've been imagine, he's like a perfect combination of the both of us."

"Of course he is. But I see a little more of you in him than me." Marshall said smiling a bit chuckling softly when Jaxton reached out letting out another coo, managing to get his little arms out of the blanket with his small hand reached for Marshall's, who offered his pointer finger to the baby who grabbed it rather happily.

"No, it's even. He has your soft gray undertone, your dark hair and even your pointed ears, see? You've contributed just as much as me when it comes to him and he's still utterly perfect.' Gumball said softly smiling then leaned his head against Marshall's shoulder. "I love you Marshall."

"I love you too, Gumball." Marshall immediately replied when Jaxton out a little baby yawn so cute the pair broke into laughs at the adorableness before Gumball grabbed Marshall's cheek turning his head towards the prince who smiled all the same.

"I love you, very much. Just as much as I love Jaxton." Gumball said before pressing his lips to Marshall's softly yet deeply as his cheeks flushed but the little cry, clear as a bell, from Jaxton pulled the pair from the kiss and Gumball seemed to just instinctively move his hospital shirt out of the way letting the baby grab right onto his breast and Jaxton suckled happily away. Then Gumball let out a soft, shaky breath, then grinned at Marshall. "So, when's the wedding?"


	12. Chapter 12

**_This chapter is going to be much longer than the others :3 Ahh~ I don't want to bore anyone with full honeymoon details though, so the next chapter is going to be like an Epilogue of sorts, if that makes sense!_**

* * *

"Oh my Glob, just look at you Gumball! If you were a girl I'd say you look delightfully beautiful!" Gumball grinned when he looked up at Fionna, who had tears glimmering in her big blue eyes as her pink lips stretched into a soft smile looking at her.

"Well I'll take that as a compliment then, I mean I should shouldn't I?" Gumball said with a raise of his brow grinning at her and she laughed wiping at the tears glimmering in her eyes.

"You should. Glob, I can't believe this is happening so quick, after all isn't Jaxton just two weeks old now? And now you're getting married, then it's the honeymoon." Fionna sighed out as she balanced her own son in her arms against her side a bit as he cooed softly.

"I should compliment you that your son is very adorable, just as much so as Jaxton." Gumball said smiling as he reached a hand out stroking the cheek of the baby in Fionna's arms, his eyes looked exactly like Flame's, a soft golden amber-ish color with just a few flecks of blue in the color.

"Thank you ever so much. Bout time you noticed but I didn't think I could drag you out of your bedroom half the time, if it weren't for Jaxton I got the feeling you'd stay in there for hours with Marshall." Fionna smirked widely as she wiggled her golden brows softly as her blue eyes danced then smiled when her son, Blake, cooed softly reaching for a lock of her long blonde hair which she brushed out of the way quickly.

"Oh shut up Fionna." Gumball huffed out softly but grinned at the blonde like he just couldn't help it.

"Come on you know you look _fine~_." Fionna purred the word out slowly then laughed when Gumball snickered and they broke down into loud laughs that made the baby in her arms confused looking, which made it funnier to see such a look on just a two week old baby and brought a new round of laughter. Gumball had laughed so hard tears had gathered in his eyes as he grinned so wide his cheeks hurt and he rubbed at his eyes softly.

"Thanks. I'm not sure how I would've reacted by the time I got to the beginning of the isle." Gumball said smiling at Fionna genuinely when FP walked in his gaze going first to Fionna then the small little body in her arms when he walked forward taking the baby from her then smiled at Gumball.

"You look good, Bubbs." Flame Prince said grinning at Gumball huffed gently with a little irritation. It seemed that everyone had taken his name and given it some sort of strange twist of a nickname.

"So, am I walking alone?" Gumball questioned out loud, his curiosity was truly genuine which was a first because Gumball almost always knew what would happen and how it would be done but now he seemed a little curious and confused.

"Nope, you're most certainly not walking alone." Fionna said as she walked over to Gumball gesturing for him to stand up.

The prince was clad in a white tuxedo which was the whitest thing he'd ever worn as it contrasted against his skin both flatteringly but in a way that it made him want to cringe but he did look good that was true, though the tie was black however which Fionna surprisingly straightened and tightened gently with a form of expertise then placed her hands on her hips nodding in satisfaction.

She wore a beautiful sky blue dress that danced along her knees when she walked and her eyes seemed to pop with the dress but also because she'd-some way magically- applied a light coat of dark blue eye shadow on but it look like she'd rubbed her eyes to make it a little paler making her eyes dark almost as much as the dress had made her eyes bright and pop, her lips were painted a very light pink also.

"So, then who am I walking with then?" Gumball asked as Fionna straightened his clothes like a nervous mother, her hands brushing imaginary lint of his shoulders as she then lifted each of his hands making sure the cuff links were buttoned and on properly so they wouldn't become unbuttoned or something; then she straightened his tie once more sliding her finger underneath the silk tie against his neck seeming to loosen it just a bit confusing him anew.

Then Fionna grinned widely looking at him from under her long golden lashes as she placed her hands on his shoulders, Flame Prince harboring a shadow of the grin Fionna had as he adjusted Blake in his arms reaching over to grab the supposed bouquet that Gumball had to hold making him flush when Flame Prince walked over handing it to Gumball.

"You're looking straight at the person who's gonna walk with you." Fionna said as her lips moved into a wider grin as she looked at Gumball who blinked then jolted a tiny bit looking at her.

" _You're_ going to walk with me?" Gumball asked sounding like he was being choked but he found he was really pleased it would be Fionna, but surprised all the same.

"Of course I am." Fionna said grinning but her voice had a bit of a huff to the sound but when a soft music started up Flame Prince walked over placing a soft kiss to Fionna's lips then patted Gumball's shoulder gently with his free hand giving an encouraging smile before disappearing."Alright you ready boy?"

"As ready as I can be." Gumball chuckled when Fionna held her elbow out which he took, his hand coming to rest in her inner elbow where she instructed him to put it and they walked out quickly with confidence but in reality Gumball's heart was pounding hard against his chest with a sudden wave of nervousness.

He was the prince of the kingdom, been to many weddings before but this was _his_ wedding and he felt nervous about it in a way he didn't think he'd feel when he and Fionna walked to the beginning of the isle, the doors shut leading to the inner chapel like room and Fionna turned to stand in front him with their arms still locked together and she reached up stroking a little lock of hair from his forehead softly looking at him intensely like she knew how he was feeling.

She gave him a soft peck on his cheek then was back at his side when the doors opened and they both began walking down the much longer isle than it should be, making his anxiety roar up again. He looked around, the colors were pale yet dark in some places which contrasted beautifully but when his eyes moved forward, his cheeks hot from catching the gaze of a few people he knew, his eyes immediately locked on Marshall.

Marshall normally floated-he always floated no matter what it seemed- but with a jolt he realized the vampire wasn't floating at all, he had his feet placed down on the floor solidly which surprised Gumball. He wore all black, fitting for the Vampire King, his hair was shaggy and messed up as usual but it seemed a little more styled, if possible, his tuxedo he wore was a clash against his white on white with Marshall's black on black only his tie was white, which was a little funny. Marshall had made a crack, when at the fittings for this, that they would look like the yin and yang symbols, which made Gumball promptly punch his hip hard which brought on a round of whining.

But here, standing at the end of the isle, a grin curving over his lips slowly as his red eyes seemed to twinkle with an emotion, his fangs glinting softly as his black brow twitched ever so faintly. If anything just seeing the normal twinkle glinting in Marshall's eyes brought him a sense of relaxation like this was going to be nothing, that it'd be over quick but then his heart sped up when he remembered _where_ he was going after this. The isle seemed to stretch on for miles it felt but before long he was by Marshall's side, a hug was given to Fionna which she replied then squeezed Gumball's wrist as she escaped to Flame Prince's side checking black before picking up Jax, holding the little body tight as his red-violet eyes looked around blankly making Gumball smile.

The baby slept through the day and even half the night solidly, waking only to be changed sometimes and to be fed, then slept again but now he was fully awake and it made Gumball want to rush over and hold his son tight. But the squeezing of Marshall's hand on his brought his eyes to Marshall a breath being sucked in and when the vows, finally, were made, they shared a kiss that made Gumball want much much more but surprisingly Marshall was the one to break and reign in the flames that seemed to dance between them making Gumball blink gently. After the ceremony the reception flowed easily through, everything was fun, toasts were made and then the dancing transpired over the next time span, with everything flowing it was easy to get caught up in it.

Marshall seemed giddy, as much so as Gumball but the pink prince seemed to just be utterly drunk on knowledge and the atmosphere, how could he not? Firstly, he and Marshall were now married, secondly they had an adorable child to look after, thirdly Gumball had drunk about two glasses of wine and fourthly, his mind was focusing on where he would be tonight and what would be transpiring between him and the vampire king.

If anything as the reception flowed on Gumball felt eager, almost impatient, to go but with a gentle pressure and squeeze from Marshall one in a while he was sure he would be lost in his thoughts. Gumball felt like screaming and cheering when the reception finally ended as he and Marshall walked to get outside, saying good byes, thank you's and they then stole their son from Fionna for a bit, cooing and stroking his silky cheeks as his tiny hands curled and uncurled very gently, before they had to go and with a final look from their son before being handed back to Fionna, Gumball felt like time had never gone more slowly or more fast in his entire life.

* * *

"Well here it is, you ready to kick start this honeymoon?" Marshall grinned as he held Gumball tight, his arms wrapped around his waist securely making his blood crackle in his veins as he flushed looking up at Marshall then smiled crookedly back.

"Of course." Gumball replied as they then turned rushing to the porch quickly, his hand holding onto the vampire's tightly as his cheeks burned. Gumball felt tired, like he'd been worn out for the night, but he was more than ready for the first night of the honeymoon, where he'd no doubt be doing as much as he can with Marshall. They reached the door when Gumball was scooped up into Marshall's arms with a loud squeak when he kicked the door open crossing the threshold grinning widely at the prince who scowled gently then put the prince down, his hands tracing down his arms slowly and purposely as he grinned.

"I have something I just need to right fast, but go up the ladder to the bed, I'll be there just momentarily." Marshall murmured out leaning in brushing his lips across Gumball's, neither light nor deep, but it was enough to make a spark go all the way through the prince as his toes curled lightly in his shoes.

"Alright," Gumball breathed sounding breathless with anticipation which he was as Marshall smirked and pushed Gumball in the direction of the ladder and he rolled his eyes lightly and walked towards it.

"Oh, by the way no clothes. I don't want to deal with them when I get up there." Marshall said rather breezily and nonchalantly but it made Gumball's heart skip as he began to climb up the ladder blushing hotly.

But he grinned gently as he moved up quick before Marshall could see it and walked to Marshall's room moving a hand through his hair softly and slowly then entered the room staring at the bed blankly for a couple moments. He was hoping Marshall was just joking about the no clothes thing, for his heart was pounding so hard he feared that his entire body would start vibrating or pulsing with his heart beat and he reached a hand up pressing a hand to his chest. Why did he feel so nervous?

They'd had sex plenty of times before, many times, but for some reason this felt more...provactive, like it meant more and Gumball surprised himself by wanting this to really mean more than just what felt like a hook up like before and his lashes lowered slightly as his hand pressed tight to his chest still. He didn't understand why he was so sentimental now, so nervous, this should be easy after all they knew one another pretty easily and knew how to just stroke and bring the other to climax as quick as usual and it felt like a dance they'd done for centuries. Maybe...Maybe it was because this was supposed to be his honeymoon? Because he and Marshall were married now? He didn't know why but as his blush grew just a smidgen hotter he trembled lightly when arms appeared around his waist, a hand untucking his shirt from his pants making his breath hitch lightly.

"I thought I said no clothes." Marshall purred into Gumball's ear softly, his hand sliding under the shirt to his bare waist softly making Gumball tremble lightly again.

"That you did, I was just...thinking." Gumball breathed out blushing darkly as he shivered softly when Marshall's hand moved up and lips pressed against his throat.

"I'm going to regret this but...what were you thinking about? I barely see into your mind and I want to know now, so I don't think you were having regrets." Marshall's voice sounded softer than ever, just a bare whisper as his breath tickled Gumball's ear.

"It's just...I was thinking about how this feels...different." Gumball said slowly hoping that Marshall could understand, know that he wasn't doubting and wanted this, but hoping he felt the way he did about it.

It was Marshall's low chuckle that made him narrow his eyes and just as he opened his mouth to snap he found himself being spun around then knocked onto the bed, Marshall straddling his hips making blood rush down and cause his member to stiffen and to both strain nearly painfully against his pants and rub up against Marshall's own hardened member making the vampire's eyes darken with arousal.

"Bubba, it's going to feel different. I understand what you mean by that, trust me, you know why it feels different though?" Marshall said tilting his head as his hand let go of Gumball's wrist moving hi hand over stroking Gumball's burning red cheek, feeling an urge to move down and lightly suck the color from his burning cheek but fought against it as Gumball nodded rubbing his cheek against Marshall's hand with the movement. "It feels different, because we're married-of course- but also because this has so much more meaning behind it than it ever had before, it'll be so much more meaningful than before."

"Really?" Gumball asked it breathlessly when Marshall's hand slid form his cheek and to begin unbuttoning Gumball's button down shirt pushing his white blazer off, undoing the tie sliding it off and throwing it to the side, then pushing the white button down shirt open revealing inches of pink skin to Marshall who trailed his fingers down and circled the tips around a nipple making a moan seep from Gumball's lips.

"Yes really. This, this will be meaningful than a quick fuck. This will be us making love together. " Marshall said surprising Gumball with the word, the F-bomb he dropped but it made him blush darker at the word and he then gasped thickly when Marshall cupped his small, right breast squeezing it softly as his thumb circled the nipple lazily, his eyes dark with lust and arousal. Then Gumball's eyes flashed as he leaned half way up as his hands snaked up around Marshall's shoulders burying themselves in the black hair as he tugged the vampires head down.

"Then make love to me now. No more talking." Gumball's voice sounded unrecognizable to his own ears, low and husky, thick with lust and desire.

Marshall's eyes flashed back at Gumball's leaning down capturing his lips in a deep, open mouthed kiss, his tongue immediately entering and attacking Gumball's own tongue with his own as he ground his hips against Gumball's making a sweet whimper enter the kiss. His hands moved up pushing Gumball's shirt out of the way then worked it off of Gumball's arms tossing it over to the side, his hands roaming over the now bare flesh as he moved his lips hungrily against Gumball's as the prince moaned when fingers moved up to pinch his nipple tightly then rub over it softly as though to lessen the little pain of the pinching.

He threw his head back whimpering loudly when Marshall moved down his neck while moving his hip against Gumball's with a slow, provactive speed but with enough pressure to make the prince groan as Marshall's fangs just lightly pricked at Gumball's neck softly and lapped at the few droplets of blood that beaded out then sucked at the color softly then down to his collar bone sucking on the soft pink flesh without stealing the color as Gumball squirmed softly. The pink haired male c ed out arching his back up when Marshall's lips clamped over his nipple sucking on it harshly, biting down, nibbling and licking softly making Gumball tremble softly as another hand moved up to pull and pinch his right nipple in unison with each suck and flick of his tongue.

Gumball squirmed again uncomfortable from the restriction of his pants which made Marshall smirked widely as fingers disappeared from his nipple making him whimper out embarrassingly when Marshall unbuttoned Gumball's pants with what felt like a simple flick of his fingers. He groaned loudly, his eyes rolling back when Marshall pulled out his hardened member stroking it slowly but provactively making him tremble as his skin, his very cells, seemed to burn hotly as he sat up slightly with his legs spread wide to the width of Marshall's waist as he leaned forward reaching out unbuttoning Marshall's pants panting hotly, his shirt seeming to just disappear or maybe Gumball just hadn't noticed it being removed or did he even have a shirt on when he came in?

He didn't know quite frankly didn't give even a single flying flip about a stupid shirt in the slightest bit as he panted faster. Marshall chuckled then groaned when Gumball's hand delved inside pulling out Marshall's own member stroking it moaning loudly when Marshall's thumb slid over the tip of his member making electricity seem to crackle through him as his hips arched up with a small cry escaping his lips. He inched forward a bit as his brows pulled together tight with concentration, nearly humming with each moan or groan that left Marshall's lips when he was pushed down and the both of them locked eyes for a few seconds then a devious grin crossed Marshall's lips.

Though he leaned his hips forward, seeming prepared, they both cried out loudly when their members pressed and rubbed against one another, trembles starting through both their frames and Marshall groaned pulling Gumball's pants all the way off then his own and he spread Gumball's legs as wide as possible which strangely wasn't the slightest bit painful. Then he was inside Gumball to the hilt with an easy stroke making Gumball stutter and cry out Marshall's name loudly, his back arching off the bed as Marshall leaned down pressing a soft kiss in the middle of Gumball's chest before he began slowly moving his hips in and out.

Moaning softly at the warmth and squeeze of Gumball's body as the prince reached up wrapping his arms around Marshall's shoulders and the vampire leaned down so their bodies, chests, arms an hips, pressed tight to one another as Gumball pulled Marshall into a burning hot, sizzling kiss inspiring the vampire to thrust faster, the slapping of their flesh barely registering as Gumball cried out his name and Marshall groaned soft mumbles and moaned Gumball's name back in response.

When Gumball cried out loudly Marshall knew he must have hit his prostate perfectly and, at his angle, thrust in hitting the spot over and over ruthlessly making the pink prince scream out moans and mixed, nearly incoherent versions of Marshall's name as Marshall slammed forward a light sheen of sweat seeming to break out of his forehead matching the sheen that seemed to just cover Gumball's body and face along with his own as the prince began rocking and trying to meet his thrusts Marshall took it as the prince would be reaching his orgasm in minutes possibly.

Gumball moaned then panted quickly as his hands clenched Marshall's hair tightly as their lips moved against one another, their tongues a tangle fighting for dominance it seemed as Marshall thrusted in and out in a rhythm that it made Gumball's head spin with lust when he screamed- actually _screamed_ \- as his orgasm rocked through him, his cum splattering up onto his stomach and chest between him and Marshall which rubbed against Marshall as the vampire groaned, his own orgasm reaching his peek as his cum filled Gumball up to the brim making the prince dizzy once more before he pulled out and plopped onto the bed next to Gumball panting quick just like the pink prince who slowly smiled and threw his arm across Marshall's chest.

"I love you.' Gumball murmured against the sweaty chest of Marshall feeling said chest rumble softly with a chuckle and a hand stroked across his hair.

"And I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

**_This is-sadly- the last chapter of How Can I Be Pregnant. I feel kind of sad about ending it, but I'm definitely going to end this on a good, happy note! I can say I don't know about Adventure Time o I hope, through this entire story, people weren't gnashing their teeth and screaming that I was making Marshall and Gumball, Fionna and Flame Prince OOC, so if that's so I apologize for that! But I actually had a lot of fun writing this, surprisingly, but since it's coming to an end I hope it still remains good to anyone who stumbles across this! Thank you, for anyone who commented, followed or favorited!_**

* * *

 _Fourteen Years Later~_

"Da~ad!" The loud scream tore Gumball from Marshall, his hips pausing mid grinding motion as the Vampire King seemed to moan throwing an arm over his eyes and even Gumball felt like screaming in frustration but there was loud, pounding footsteps coming towards his and Marshall's room then the door was being slammed open. In stomped their eldest son, Jaxton Lee Tristan Abadeer followed closer by their daughter, Reece Fionna Abadeer, both looking distinctly angry as all flip.

"What's wrong." Gumball sighed out looking at his children with a tired gaze like he'd gone through this enough times. Which he had honestly, when Jax was growing up he was a bit clingy but he mostly liked being a fighty prince that he was.

His skin seemed to take on just a bit of a more grayish hue as he grew older, his dark hair grew slightly shaggy-er and messy like Marshall's and his red-violet eyes grew brighter but other than that he still looked like the adorable baby he'd been when he was born. Reece, however, was a stark contrast to her brother in many ways.

She had long, wavy pink-gray hair that was light giving it a soft pink ash like color, she had inherited Marshall's bright red eyes and her pink skin was a touch brighter than Jaxton's, but unlike Jaxton - who'd surprisingly grown fangs that matched Marshall's- Reece didn't have the sharp teeth of a vampire. Jaxton was fourteen years old, a preteen practically or teenager, Gumball wasn't sure and Reece was nine years old, so there was just a five year gap between the both of them which meant there was a slight tension between them as Jax got older.

"He won't let me in his room! He kicked me out and yelled at me saying I couldn't be with him all the time!" Reece shouted with tears glimmering in her pretty red eyes, the tears clinging to her long lashes like diamonds and Gumball could literally feel Marshall becoming a bit, mushy ball beneath him. Marshall dotted on Reece a lot, she was his little princess and he was her king, they had the perfect father daughter relationship and had a very close to perfect relationship with Gumball, while Jax was closer to Gumball and even if he was close to Marshall they seemed to always have a tension between them.

"Because it's true! I don't want a little nine year old hanging out with me all the time!" Jax shouted back making the two of them turn on one another looking ready to just tear the other into shreds.

"I'm not that much younger! You used to always like me being with you! Now you barely even play with me!" Reece screamed the tears finally making a descent down her red cheeks as she stomped her foot hard.

"Okay you know what? Until you can talk without screaming, Reece I want you to go sit in your room." Gumball said making his daughter gape at him with her watery eyes that made it hard for him to look at her as her lower lip trembled softly and Jax made a soft little "ha!" noise and Gumball narrowed his eyes at his son. "That goes for you too Jax. To your room, now."

"Wh-What? I'm the good child! I don't get sent to my room!" Jax protested but a stern look from both Marshall and Gumball had Jax spinning away stomping out of the room with Reece sulkily following after him and the both of them sighed.

"Glob, how are we going to handle this?" Gumball sighed out resting his head forward on Marshall's shoulder and felt his lover reach up rubbing his back softly.

"We'll figure it out, we always do. But, since the kids are in their rooms for the time being.." Marshall's voice dropped and morphed into a soft purring coo it seemed as he smirked at Gumball who just rolled his violet eyes then squealed lightly when he was shifted from the chair up into the air and found his back against the bed looking up at Marshall feeling a grin twitching and pulling at his lips gently.

Marshall leaned down planting a deep, opened mouthed kiss on Gumball, their tongues immediately twisting and meeting, Marshall immediately dominating and a soft blush seemed to spread across his cheeks as he opened Gumball's legs wide enough to situate himself in between them rubbing their clothes members together slowly and lustfully as Gumball moaned softly as hi fingers slid up into Marshall's dark hair twisting his fingers up into the silky locks. Just as their hips started rocking, the arousal flooding up and up, making electricity crackle and just as Gumball opened his mouth there was loud kicking against the wall spoiling everything and Gumball sighed letting his head drop backwards.

"This really stinks, Marshall. I love our children, but it's just so..." Gumball struggled for a word as he squinted lightly and Marshall smiled.

"Frustrating. I know, I want you right now but if Jax doesn't stop kicking the wall I swear to Glob-" The kicking stopped making them both blink when there was a soft knocking on their door and they didn't think of moving before the door opened revealing Jax and Reece. Gumball scrunched his legs up kicking Marshall straight in the chest hard enough he flew back onto the floor.

"Jax, Reece! Wh-What are you doing?" Gumball said standing up as Marshall groaned, his cheeks hot when he noticed the children had on their most ragged and old clothes they owned making him blink gently.

"We're gonna go to Aunt Fionna's." Jax said looking like he was trying not to sulk while Reece looked excited at seeing Fionna. That's how it was when they went over there, Cake would come and get them, then Reece would be attached to the hip to Fionna and they'd spend every second together. He understood it, he did, but some part of him felt nothing but jealousy when Reece attached herself to Fionna. It was like she was taking her daughter but she knew Fionna didn't think that, all she thought of it was that she was being a good aunt to the children, which was supposedly her role she'd taken upon herself after he and Marshall made her the godmother of the two children.

"Alright." Gumball said nodding softly when Cake, who'd enlarged herself, tapped a claw against the window and Jax, with Reece clinging to his hand, gave both him and Marshall a kiss before dashing to the balcony where they jumped onto Cake's back and they all cheered before Cake moved away and Gumball frowned softly in concern, so focused on Reece and Jax, that he didn't feel the hand sneaking up his shirt only to flick and pinch a nipple making his breath hiss in.

"Now that they're gone..."Marshall purred nipping Gumball's ear softly as his fingers circled and pulled on Gumball's nipple making the pink prince moan out softly as he was pulled back to the bed.

There he laid out on his back, his shirt high up on his chest before he pulled it off, his heart was hammering fast already, his stomach tight knots and his member hardened and strained against his pants while Marshall straddled his waist. He smirked at Gumball before leaning down biting on a nipple before suckling it hard, a moan being dragged out from Gumball as his legs moved up to wrap around Marshall's waist tightly pulling him closer as Marshall's left hand slid down past the brim of Gumball's pants in the back, his finger sliding into the prince easily and said prince cried out at the sudden intrusion as he blushed dark and Marshall smirked widely.

His finger moved in and out with perfect ease, curling the digit once in a while before sliding his middle finger in following it quickly with a third finger making Gumball cry out which ended in a moan when Marshall's right hand moved down to cup and rub the bulge in his pants softly. It felt like Marshall was moving fast but taking his time at the same time.

He lapped softly at Gumball's nipple softly before suckling a his fingers moved in and out quickly making the prince squirm and writhe, bucking against Marshall's fingers panting quickly as his face was seared with heat. Somehow-don't ask him how- but his pants were removed and Marshall's fingers were being pulled out which made him whimper loudly as his squirmed gently. Marshall unbuckled his belt-which he'd decided to where today- sliding his jeans down with his boxers pulling Gumball closely as the prince panted fast.

"M-Marshall, wait you're going too fa-fast." Gumball stuttered out between excited, almost eager pants as he looked at Marshall, his cheeks burning hotly.

"I know. But we never have time, between the kids and everyone screaming your name to get things done, we barely got enough time to do this. It feels like we're only fore-playing half the time and I want you, now, before anything can stop it." Marshall murmured against Gumball's collar bone making the prince tremble softly as his heart picked up speed. "It feels like it's bee an eternity."

"I-I know, but no need to go so fast." Gumball panted out fast when he stiffened as though electrocuted when Marshall rubbed his erected member against Gumball's insistently, a low moan seeping from his lips as his hips bucked up.

"No more talking. No more." Marshall panted out quickly when he lifted up Gumball's hips, his cheeks a surprising shade of dark red as his eyes met Gumball's.

It felt like just a simple twist yet stroke of Marshall's hips before his member was encased all the way to the hilt inside of Gumball making the prince bite out a loud cry. Marshall held still, his fingers digging into Gumball's side as he wrapped his arms around Gumball's waist before jerking up back onto his heels, his knees spread to keep his balance and Gumball cried out as he wrapped his arms around Marshall's shoulders.

He blushed hotly trembling gently as his legs wrapped around Marshall anew, his knees digging into his back gently when Marshall began thrusting up with hard, solid thrusts making Gumball cry out then moan loudly. He clung to Marshall with every hard thrust he gave, hitting onto his prostate in zero time and zero effort it seemed before Marshall seemed to speed up quickly, at an almost frantic speed. He threw his head back moaning with each hard thrust, nearly humming with satisfaction as Marshall leaned down kissing and lightly biting down on his neck softly.

Gumball felt Marshall tense under his fingers, felt his own tension before the vampire, surprisingly, cried out hoarsely with his orgasm, his cum filling Gumball in a way that gave him shivers but Marshall didn't stop thrusting, going through his orgasm as he panted surprising Gumball when a small whimper left his lips. Gumball trembled when Marshal turned him around finding himself with his stomach and chest pressing against the bed, his hips high up in the air making him tremble with anticipation.

Then Marshall started thrusting hard, fast and deeply as he panted, his eyes glazed as his legs trembled softly from the aftermath of his orgasm, his need to make _Gumball_ orgasm was much more important strange as it seemed, than his tired feeling. He clenched down tightly on Gumball's waist with his fingers growling softly as he thrusted fast, the sound of flesh slapping filling the room with Gumball's moans and gasps with occasional whimpers that made Marshall growl louder as he thrusted fast. Gumball felt like a complete and huge mess of pleasure and lust, as he cried out Marshall's name in moans, groans, whimpers and screams that matched each thrust that Marshall gave.

When he stiffened giving out a loud, long scream that felt so good just to let out as his orgasm struck his cum spilling out onto the bed as a few gasps and little muffled cries escaped his lips and he felt Marshall orgasm once again, his cum seemed to fill him up to much when he pulled out, feeling the sticky liquid leak onto the back of his thighs as he trembled softly. Marshall pulled him into an embrace, their breathes fast and quick as Gumball twisted around slightly pressing his lips to Marshall's softly as he blushed darkly then hummed with satisfaction before pulling back looking at Marshall.

"If that's what you're like when we don't have time maybe I should get more busy." Gumball joked grinning widely as Marshall gave a playful growl when Gumball smirked widely.

"Hell to the no, Bubba. You're not going to get more busy, we have so much going on that I should just lock you away." Marshall growled as he nipped playfully at Gumball's earlobe lazily when Marshall felt a little soft, muted push feeling blinking then felt his eyes widen as he looked at Gumball who raised a brow. "Oh no. Please don't tell me.."

"Oh but I am. I'm sorry, _Marshi_ , but here's some news for you." Gumball smirked wider which matched Marshall's slowly growing wide eyes when Gumball narrowed his eyes lightly. "You got me pregnant! Again!"

"Noo!" Marshall groaned rolling on top of Gumball's side burying his face into the prince's neck who started laughing but then lost his stern, pissed look as his violet eyes danced playfully.

"Yes! You need to learn to hold yourself back Marshall." Gumball sighed out but chuckled when Marshall rolled his eyes losing the horrified reaction smirked biting down on Gumball's collar bone softly.

"Then I ought to enjoy you while I got you now, shouldn't I?" Marshall smirked widely raising a dark brow making Gumball blush hotly but punch his shoulder.

"I wonder why I even love you." Gumball said with a rolling of his before he was engaged in a deep, slow burning kiss and smiled at Marshall who smiled at him pleasantly. "But I do love you anyway."

"You better, because there's no way that you'll ever get rid of me. But I love you too." Marshall said with a wide smile as he leaned down to kiss Gumball deeply again, feeling excitement well inside of him even before their lips connected. The Vampire King had to admit, even to himself, had hoped that he and Gumball would end up like this and now that they were, he didn't want anything to ever change.


End file.
